Cupid's Revenge
by supernaturalsam
Summary: COMPLETE! Nancy and Frank are engaged and now have careers. But what will happen when the past comes back to haunt Nancy? (This is not your average story.) PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You know the drill  
  
Author's Notes: This is a fanfic based on the Nancy Drew File #92 My Deadly Valentine. I am using some of the characters from the book. Please read nad review and let me know what you think. It may be a bit before I can add more on to it, but I will keep working on it. Just so you know, Nancy and Frank are now twenty-two years old and Joe is twenty-one. And for all of you Nancy and Frank fans, they are engaged.  
  
Mike Fitzgerald stared straight ahead, watching her every move. He knew her schedule, knew every detail of the way she did things every day of the week. He had been following her for a month now, but his patience was starting to wear thin. He knew he had to make a move. Soon.  
  
Rosie walked out of her law office building where she worked as a coporate lawyer. She was quickly rising in the ranks, establishing herself as a respectable lawyer. She was the one that the big coporations in Illinois were asking for.   
  
Not that that was a bad thing. In fact, she enjoyed it. Rosie had this glow around her every time she went into the building every morning. And that glow semed to brighten every afternoon as she made her way home.  
  
Too bad Fitz would have to put an end to that glow. But it was her fault really.  
  
Fitz looked down at his at the list of names on the sheet of paper in his lap and smiled. The names brought him great pleasure. A list of names that would have to, unfortunatley for them, come to a tragic end. A list of names that had ruined his life. And now he would do the same for them.  
  
Especially the last name. That was the name that brought him the most pleasure.  
  
He bent down in his seat to pick up the shoebox that was on the passenger side floorboard. He opened the lid and took in everything. The shoebox was filled with newspaper clippings of all of the girls that he had been collecting for the past four years.  
  
He had worked hard ever since he had gotten out of prison to remake himself. He had work done on his face, a different haircolor, and he could even change his eyecolor when he felt the need to. He forged documents that gave him a new identity and any array of jobs that he wanted.  
  
Just then, someone knocked on his window. He stuffed everything in the box and looked out his window to see a cop.  
  
"Sir, is there a reason why you've been sitting out here?" The pot bellied cop asked him.  
  
Fitz smiled at the officer. "I'm supposed to be meeting someone. They just called me on my cell phone and said they were running a little late."   
  
The officer stared at Fitz for a moment longer and then shrugged. "Just make sure you leave soon, son."   
  
"As soon as my friend gets here, I'm gone." Fitz said to the officer.  
  
"You have a good day, son." The oficer said and tipped his hat.  
  
"You do the same, Officer." Fitz said politely.  
  
He watched as the officer got into his car and pulled away. God, he hated cops. They were always in his business and never seemed to leave him alone.  
  
Fitz looked at his watch. He needed to get going. He started the car and took off in the direction that Rosie went. He knew what Rosie was going to do next.  
  
It was time for him to get to work.   
  
Rosie Lopez was grateful to be home. It had been a long day at the office and she needed to relax. As soon as she got into her apartment, she kicked off her shoes and left them where they landed. She then went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator.  
  
It was Wednesday night, and that meant that Casey wouldn't be home until around eleven. Rosie went into her bathroom and ran her water for a relaxing bath. She didn't realize how bad she needed it until she settled in.  
  
She didn't have a bad day at work, it was just the little things that she had to get done before her big trial tomorrow. She was anticipating her case tomorrow. Being in the courtroom gave her an adrenaline rush that she just couldn't explain to people.  
  
Rosie stayed in the bath for about twenty minutes more. She then reluctantly got out, dressed in some sweats and a t-shirt, and made her way back to the living room. She turned the TV on the news and settled down on her sofa. She glanced at her clock to see that it was around eight now. She should give Casey a call.  
  
Rosie dialed the number to Mercy Hospital where Casey was in his second year of residency. It wasn't long before she heard Casey's voice on the other end of the line. "Are you busy?" Rosie asked.  
  
"No, actually we've been pretty slow today. You caught me at a good time." Casey said.  
  
They talked for about fifteen more minutes.  
  
"I may be home a little early tonight." Casey said.  
  
"Great. I guess that means I'l have to wait up for you, then." Rosie said, smiling.  
  
"You'll never make it, baby." Casey said, chuckling.  
  
"You're probably right. Well, wake me when you get home." Rosie said. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, sweetheart." Casey said. "Have you gotten anything to eat?"   
  
"I'm going to order something as soon as I hang up with you." Rosie said.  
  
"Then I guess I'll let you get to that." Casey said.   
  
They said their good-byes and Rosie hung up the phone. She then dialed the number to Chong's Garden, a Chinese restaurant that was on the corner of her street. She ordered her usual and was told it would be ten minutes.  
  
Nine minutes later, there was a knock on her door. "Just on time." Rosie said when she opened the door. Her usual delivery man, Donnie had her food in a bag.  
  
"Come on in, Donnie." Rosie said and opened the door wider for him. "I bet you're tired of delivering to me, huh?"   
  
"It's not a problem at all, Rosie. Your one of our best customers." Donnie said. He shut the door to the apartment.  
  
"Let me just get my wallet." Rosie said. She turned her back to him and reached for her purse. She never saw him pull a knife out from behind him. Just as she turned around to give him the money, he stuck the knife into her abdomen. She looked at him with a mixture of shock and fear. She knew that she was going to die. Fitz loved that look.  
  
She never even had time to scream before she hit the floor. Fitz removed the knife from her and wiped off the blood. He smiled as he saw her life slowly leaving her body. He watched as her blood pooled around her on her biege carpet. He never even offered her an explanation as she lay dying.  
  
She heard him say one thing before she lost consciousness.  
  
"One down." Fitz said casually. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Twenty-two year old Nancy Drew was happy to be off today. Considering that it didn't happen very often, she was taking full advantage of it. She was now the star investigative reporter for the Chicago Tribune. She loved her job because it still allowed her to do her first love, which was investigating crimes. Sure, she could have joined the police force, but she had always had a thing for writing, so now she got to do both.  
She turned over in her bed to see that her fiance, Frank Hardy, was already up and gone to work. Frank was now a detective for the homicide division of the Chicage Police Department. They had been engaged for a year now and in between their jobs they were planning the wedding that would be coming up in a few weeks. She smiled to herself when she saw a note on his pillow.  
"Nancy," it read. "I'm sorry I had to leave you so early, but I got called in. I didn't want to wake you. Did you know that you're beautiful when you sleep? I hope that you have a wonderful day and I will see you tonight. Love, Frank. P.S. Joe's coming in tonight, so it would be wise to hide the food."  
Nancy laughed out loud and stretched. She was seriously considering going back to sleep and blowing off her plans for the day when the phone rang. She sighed as she picked up the receiver to answer it.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Nancy? Did I wake you?" her editor, Ashley Morgan, asked.  
"No, Ashley. I'm up. Why do I have a feeling that I'm about to be called in?" Nancy asked.  
"I have a new story for you. I know that it's your day off and you really deserve it, but I wanted you to have first dibs at it." Ashley explained.  
Nancy sat up in her bed and ran her fingers through her long reddish-blonde hair. "What is it?"  
"A murder. Actually, it's not too far from your apartment. A young woman was stabbed in her apartment sometime last night." Ashley said.  
"It seems like you have all of the main point already." Nancy said.  
"True, but I don't have the police connections like you do. I want more and you're my girl." Ashley said.  
"All right. I'll see what I can find out." Nancy said. "Where this place at?"  
"You're the best, Nancy." Ashley said.  
"Just remember that when you start to hand out raises." Nancy joked. Ashley told her the address and Nancy wrote it down. She hung up the phone and jumped in the shower. She dressed and was at the crime scene in thirty minutes.  
Nancy pulled up to the apartment complex, flashed her press badge, and was let in. She was one of the few reporters that was allowed leniency because of her background and reputation. "Hey, Jimmy. Who's in charge?" Nancy asked Jim Reeves, a rookie cop that was standing watch.  
"Your lesser half." Jim answered, smiling at Nancy.  
Nancy smiled back at Jim. She had met him two months ago and immediately liked him. She had even introduced him to one of her best friends, George Fayne, and now they were starting to date. "Better not let Frank hear that." Nancy said "Hear what?" Frank asked, coming out of the apartment complex. "Nothing." Nancy smiled up at him. "How about you wipe that smile off of your face and tell me what you two were talking about." Frank said.  
"It really wouldn't interest you. "Nancy said. She changed the subject. "So, you're on a case, huh?"  
"Real smooth, Nancy." Frank smiled at her. "Yeah. But what are you doing here? I thought it was your day off."  
"Funny, I did too. Ashley called me and offered the story to me, so I took it. What's going on?" She asked.  
Frank led her into the apartment complex and in a quiet corner. "Sorry I wasn't home this morning." He said.  
"It's okay. I get to see you now." Nancy said and planted a kiss on his lips.  
Frank smiled. "So, you have this story?"  
"Yep. You want to fill me in on everything?" Nancy asked.  
"And we get right to work." Frank teased.  
Nancy pulled out her notepad and pen waiting for Frank to begin. He could only laugh at her.  
"Young female stabbed once in the abdomen. The stab didn't kill her right away. She bled to death. Fiancee found her early this morning in the living room." Frank explained.  
"Forced entry?" Nancy asked.  
"Nope. Whoever it was was allowed in by the victim." Frank said.  
"How long has she been dead?" Nancy asked.  
"About ten hours now." Frank said.  
"Murder weapon?" Nancy said, writing down the information.  
Frank shook his head. "Killer didn't leave one."  
"Anyone see the killer?" she asked.  
Again Frank shook his head. "No witnesses at all. We haven't hadanyone who said they might have heard anything, either. The killer also took all of the tapes from the security cameras."  
"So, you're basically at a loss." Nancy gave him a sympathetic look. She hated cases that proved to not give them anything to work with.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Frank said wearily.  
"Do you have an ID on the victim?" She asked.  
"We do, but you can't print it until I give you the okay." Frank cautioned. "Her name was Rosie Lopez."  
Nancy looked at Frank sharply. "What did you just say?"  
"The victim. Her name was Rosie Lopez." He studied Nancy's face which had a shocked expression. "You know that name, don't you?"  
Nancy nodded. "I might. You have a picture?"  
Frank went into Rosie's apartment and grabbed a picture. He brought it out and handed it to Nancy.  
Nancy gasped when she saw the picture.  
"You do know her." Frank said slowly.  
Nancy nodded numbly. "Yeah. From an old case."  
Just then one of the officers came out of Rosie's apartment. "Hey, Hardy. We found a note."  
Frank took the evidence bag. "Thanks, Douglas." He read over the note and handed it over to Nancy.  
Nancy took the bag and looked at the note. What she saw made her blood run cold.  
It was signed "Cupid".  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm sorry that the story looks cramped where there should be spaces between "scenes". But I do not have Word on my computer and that is what is causing this. Again, let me know what you think and I hope that you enjoy! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Nancy started to shake. She dropped the evidence bag on the floor and ran out of the apartment complex. Frank stood there, shocked. He then took off after her. He caught up with her at her car.  
"Hey." He said grabbing her arm. "You wanna tell me what this is about?"  
Nancy shook her head. "It's nothing." She took a deep breath to compose herself. "I guess it was just nerves. I knew Rosie and I guess it kind of got to me."  
"You're not telling me everything." Frank said.  
"It's nothing, Frank. Really. I guess I was just overwhelmed. Which is kind of a shocker after all of the crime scenes I've been to." Nancy said. She gave Frank a small smile.  
"Like you said, you knew this girl. I understand completely." Frank said, and he pulled her into a hug.  
Nancy just let him hold onto her for a few moments. Finally, she pulled apart. "I need to get going. I need to get this story together so Ashley can go to print with something."  
"Why don't you see if someone else can take the story." Frank suggested.  
Nancy shook her head. "I'll be okay. And besides, if I keep on with this maybe I can help find Rosie's killer."  
Frank looked at her sternly. "I don't want you to get in over your head with this, Nancy. Don't do something that's going to land you in trouble." he cautioned.  
"I won't. I promise." Nancy said. "But you know that I have to help with this, Frank."  
"I know there's no way of talking you out of it. But just remember not to get in the way of the investigation. The chief would have my head for sure if he knew I allowed you to help with the investigation." Frank said.  
"I would never do anything to jeopardize your career." Nancy said. "Now, I have to go. What time was Joe getting in?"  
"Sometime later this afternoon. You know he likes to surprise us." Frank said.  
Nancy gave him another kiss and got into her car. She gave him a small wave as she drove away.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Nancy pulled into the first parking lot that she got to. God, she wished that she could stop shaking. She couldn't let Frank see that she was scared.  
Be reasonable, she told herself. It just has to be a coincidence. A lot of psychos use the name Cupid.  
But that still didn't calm her. Nancy took a deep breath and pulled out of the parking lot. She had to get to the Chicago Tribune offices. Ashley would kill her of she didn't bring her something to go to print with. She pulled into the parking garage and locked her car. She put a smile on her face when she enetered the building. She didn't want to worry anyone. Paul, the lobby security guard, greeted her.  
"Hey, Nancy." he said, smiling.  
"Hey, Paul. How is Lizzie?" Nancy asked, as she siged in.  
"She's doing great. The baby will be here in a few weeks." Paul said. He couldn't erase the smile off of his face.  
That made Nancy smile and her spirits brighten. "I know you're excited." she said.  
"I am." He said as Nancy handed him the pen. "You have a great day, Nancy."  
"Thanks. You too, Paul." Nancy said. She sighed when she got into the elevator. She couldn't wait until she and Frank could have a child of their own. They had both discussed it and had decided to wait until after they were married to try.  
Nancy got out of the elevator on the fourth floor and was instantly greeted by her secretary, Anna.  
"Hi, Anna." Nancy said.  
"Nancy, you have a few messages. I left them on your desk." Anna said, handing her a coffee. "Oh, and Miss Morgan needs to see you."  
"Thanks, Anna." Nancy said, taking a sip of her coffee. She put her stuff down in her office and then made her way to Ashley's office. The door was closed when she got there, so she tapped on it and stuck her head in. Ashley was on the phone.  
"Nancy!" Ashley said, smiling. She waved her into the office. She then turned her attention back to the phone. "Listen, let me call you back in a bit. All right. Thanks, Tom." She hung up the phone.  
"I could have come back later." Nancy said, sitting on the black sofa across from Ashley's desk.  
"Don't worry about it." Ashley said. "I told Anna I needed you as soon as you got here." She looked at her watch. "In fact, I thought it would take you longer."  
"Well, they didn't have much they could give me." Nancy explained.  
"And when we say 'they' do we mean a certain detective?" Ashley said, raising an eyebrow.  
"I go to only the best source." Nancy said. "I'll get it typed up and handed to you before I leave today."  
"Sounds great." Ashley went over to sit on the sofa beside Nancy. "Now, the reason why I wanted to see you. I know that we've discussed this before, but I really need you to do something for me."  
"I've already done something for you." Nancy said. "What more can you possibly want, Ashley?"  
"I have a new intern." Ashley said.  
"I think I know where this is going." Nancy said, nodding.  
"And I wouldn't normally ask you to do this, but it is very important." Ashley said.  
"And why is this?" Nancy asked.  
"Because he just happens to be one of our investor's nephew. And I promised that he would have the best." Ashley explained.  
Nancy looked at Ashley. "If I do this, I get something in return."  
"Name it." Ashley said.  
"You have got to let me get some time off to finish up my wedding plans. It is only a few weeks away and I still have a lot to do." Nancy said.  
"Done." Ashley said. "Thank you so much. I'll get him in here so you can meet him." She went to the door and opened it. She waved someone in.  
Nancy stood up when a handsone, young man came into the office. He was tall with dirty, blonde hair and brown eyes. He was dressed casually aand walked with ease.  
"Nancy Drew, I would like you to meet Andy Roberts. Andy, this is Nancy. She's going to be showing you the ropes." Ashley said.  
Andy held out his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Nancy."  
Nancy smiled warmly. "It's nice to meet you, Andy."  
"I can't wait to get started." Andy said.  
"Yeah, me too." Nancy said, sighing.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Frank Hardy was worried. It wasn't like Nancy to keep something from him. She had said it was nothing, but he knew better than that. Something was bothering her, and he wanted to know what it was.  
Frank turned away as soon as he saw that her car was out of sight. There wasn't much more that he could do here. Forensics was taking care of everything now. He decided he would take one last look around.  
His cell phone rang when he was almost back in the apartment. He pulled the small phone out of his pocket and looked at the Caller ID. He saw that it was his brother, Joe.  
"Hey, bro." Frank said as a greeting.  
"Hey. You busy?" Twenty-one year old Joe Hardy asked.  
"Just investigating a murder, if you count that as busy." Frank answered.  
"Just can't stay away from the excitement, can you, Frank?" Joe asked, laughing.  
"Nope. The excitement always seems to find me." Frank said.  
"So, what's the case?" Joe asked.  
"A woman was murdered last night in her apartment." Frank explained. He watched as several of the CSI walked out of Rosie's apartment.  
"I just wanted to let you know that I just got done with school for the semester. I'm leaving Bayport now, so I should be in Chicago in a few hours." Joe said.  
"Sounds good." Frank said, distractedly.  
"What's going on, Frank?" Joe asked. "I have a feeling that if I told you I was giving birth this very moment, you wouldn't even question it and congratulate me."  
Frank smiled. "I'm distracted, Joe. Not crazy."  
"So, what's up?" Joe asked again.  
"I'm just worried about Nancy. She took this murder pretty hard." Frank explained.  
"Why would she do that?" Joe asked.  
"She knew the victim. It was from one of her old cases. But I get the feeling that there's something that she's not telling me." He absently reached into his pocket and pulled out the evidence bag that contained the note signed by Cupid.  
"In fact, she closed up when she saw a note left by the killer." Frank said, thinking out loud.  
"Frank, just remember not to pressure her. She'll let you know what's bothering her when she's ready." Joe said.  
"I know." Frank said. "It's just that she has enough stress already with the wedding. I just don't want anything to add up on it." Frank explained.  
"I'll be there soon. Maybe I can talk to her if she hasn't talked to you." Joe said.  
"Thanks, Joe." Frank said gratefully. Sometimes it was nice to have Joe around.  
"Hey, what are brothers for?" Joe asked.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Mike Fitzgerald was happy. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time. It actually felt good that he had just held another person's life in his hands.  
He had stood in the crowd of onlookers at the apartment when the news broke out about the murder. He had even made conversation with some of the people. He wasn't worried about being caught. He had an alibi. He was making his deliveries for the restaurant. No one even paid much attention to him.He was just a concerned citizen.  
And then he saw her. The one responsible for this madness. But he liked that she was there. He liked that she was hunting him. It gave him a thrill. Fitz shouldn't have been surprised though. He knew that she was the top reporter for the Tribune. And then he overheard that her fiance was the lead detective in the case.  
Fitz picked up the pictures he had taken of Rosie after he had killed her. He was proud of his handi-work. Maybe he could make things interesting. He could taunt her. Let her have hope before the next one had to die.  
Yes, that would be a great idea.  
He was smiling when he picked up the phone.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"I just want you to know that I think it's great to be your intern, Nancy." Andy said, following her into her office.  
Nancy sighed and rolled her eyes. It was the hundredth time today that Andy had said that. But she couldn't take out her frustration and anger out on him. She had been the same way when she had interned here. Besides, it wasn't his fault that she was having a bad day.  
It was Cupid's.  
Nancy sat at her desk and turned on her computer. She pulled out her notepad and flipped to her notes about the murder. Andy sat down in the chair in front of her desk. Nancy looked up at him. "You don't have to stay while I do this." she said.  
"Why would I leave?" Andy asked. "I'll stay until you leave."  
Nancy gave him a forced smile. "Well, I guess I better get to work."  
Nancy had the story done in two hours. By four o'clock in was on Ashley's desk.  
"That's it." Nancy said to Andy.  
"I'll walk you to your car." Andy said.  
"You really don't have to do that." Nancy said.  
"I was taught that a gentleman always makes sure that a lady gets home okay." Andy said, hurt.  
Nancy looked at Andy's disappointed face. "I guess it can't hurt anything." She finally said. Andy beamed at her.  
She went into her office and grabbed her purse. After making sure that her office was locked, they made their way to the elevators. They got out at the lobby and walked to the parking garage. Andy stayed with her until they arrived at her car.  
"Well, thank you, Andy." Nancy said, pulling out her keys.  
"It was my pleasure." Andy said. He looked over her shoulder. "Looks like someone was thinking about you today."  
"What are you talking about?" Nancy asked, confused.  
"In your car." Andy said.  
Nancy turned. There was a large bouquet of daisies in the passenger seat. Nancy's breath caught in her throat, but she turned to Andy with a smile.  
"They must be from my fiance. He loves to surprise me." Nancy said.  
"Well, I'll let you go." Andy said. "See you tomorrow, Nancy."  
Nancy watched as he walked away. She hurried and unlocked her door and climbed in the car. She grabbed the envelope that was laying on the flowers. She tore it open and immediately felt sick to her stomach. She was looking at a picture of Rosie. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: You know what it is...I'm tired of typing it  
  
Nancy grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and quickly dialed Frank's number. She never gave him a chance to say "Hello".;  
"Get over here, now, Frank!" Nancy said, frantic.  
"Where?" Frank asked. Nancy could hear the fear in his voice. "What's going on?"  
"Get to the Tribune offices now! I'll be in the lobby waiting for you." Nancy said and hung up the phone. She grabbed the flowers, envelope and her purse and hurried back into the lobby. She saw that Paul was still in the lobby.  
"Hey, Nancy. Are you back again?" He asked, smiling at her.  
"Yeah. I'm meeting Frank. It must have slipped my mind." Nancy explained. "If he gets here before I get out, will you tell him that I went to the restroom?"  
"Sure thing, Nancy." Paul said.  
"Thanks." Nancy said quietly. She went into the bathroom. Lucklily, there wasn't anyone in there. She put the items on the counter and looked up at the mirror. God, she was going to be sick. And then she felt a wave of naseau pass over her. She just made it to the toilet before she threw up.  
She threw up a couple of times and then went to the sink to wash her face. She just stared at her reflection in the mirror. Why was he doing this to her? Why was he dragging her into his sick world? And how could he be back?  
"He couldn't be." Nancy whispered. She was startled by a knock on the door.  
"Nancy!" Frank called through the other side.  
"I'll be right out." Nancy said. She grabbed a couple of paper towels and wiped her face.  
"What's going on?" He demanded. And then he saw her face. "Oh, God, Nancy. Please tell me what's going on." he said quietly.  
Nancy saw Paul glance at them. She grabbed Frank's hand and led him to her office. Frank wanted to say more, but thought better of it. He didn't want to make a scene and it was obvious that Nancy didn't want to either.  
He kept glancing at her as they rode the elevator up to her office. As soon as the door to her office was closed behind them, he turned to her.  
"All right." He said. "Tell me what's going on, Nan."  
Nancy threw the dasies on her desk and handed Frank the envelope. She then sat at her desk and put her head in her hands.  
"That was in my car, along with the flowers." she said.  
"Don't you always lock your car?" Frank asked.  
Nancy nodded. "Always."  
Frank opened the envelope and tok the picture out. He looked disgusted and glanced up at Nancy.  
"Well, that explains why you look sick." Frank said. "This guy's wanting to play games. I want to know why he's picked you." He started to put the picture back in the envelope.  
Nancy noticed something on the back of the picture. "He wrote something on the back of the picture." She said.  
Frank turned the picture over and read it to himself. He then read it out loud to Nancy.  
"'I'm now bored/ I want to play a game/ I can guarantee/ Nothing will be the same.'"  
Nancy sighed. Frank just shook his head in disbelief.  
"This is great. This psycho wants to play a game. That means he's going to kill again." Frank said.  
Nancy turned away and walked to window. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes.  
Frank looked at her back. He hated to see her like this. Whatever she was keeping from him was killing her on the inside. He walked over to her and put his arms around her.  
"Come on, Nan. You have to tell me what's going on. It's killing me to see you hurt like this." Frank said, squeezing her reassuringly.  
Nancy lay her head back on Frank's chest. "There is a very good possibility that I may know who the killer is."  
"What do you mean?" Frank asked, confused.  
"It would certainly save you a headache if it turns out to be him." Nancy said.  
"Who do you think it is, Nancy?" Frank asked, turning Nancy to face him.  
"He's from the same case that I met Rosie. His name is Mike Fitzgerald. I have the file about the case at home." Nancy explained.  
"Why do you think it's him?" Frank asked.  
"Because everything he did, he signed the name "Cupid" to it." Nancy said.  
"Then maybe we should go home and I can look over that file. And then you can tell me everything." Frank said.  
"What about the flowers and the picture?" Nancy asked.  
"Throw the flowers away. There won't be any evidence on them and to be honest I don't want to look at them anymore. I'll take the picture to the station with me tomorrow." Frank said.  
Nancy picked up the flowers and Frank scorted her to the parking garage to her car. He didn't want to leave her alone, so she drove him to the front of the building to pick up his car. He followed her closely until they got home. When they got to the apartment, they didn't see Joe's car.  
Frank looked at his watch. "He should have been here by now. He must have gotten held up."  
Frank started dinner while Nancy took a hot shower and changed into comfortable clothes. When she got out, Frank was setting the table.  
They ate their chicken fetticine and talked about their upcoming wedding. They determined that they needed to double check reservations, caterers, and make sure they had the wedding party gifts. Nancy also had to go to the final fitting of her gown.  
After they were done and had cleaned up the dishes, Frank poured them a glass of wine and Nancy went to get the file out of their office. Just when they were about to settle down, the doorbell rang.  
Nancy tensed and looked at Frank. He motioned for her to stay put, and he grabbed his gun. He held a finger to his lips and walked to the door. He looked through the peephole and let out a sigh. He put down his gun and opened the door.  
"You wouldn't shoot your own brother, would you, Frank?" Joe asked.  
Frank let out a long breath. "We're just being cautious." "Because of that murder?" Joe asked.  
"Among other things. Come on in. Nancy was just about to let me in on everything." Frank said.  
Nancy stood up and gave Joe a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Vanessa?" "She'll be here in a few days. She couldn't get off of work right now." Joe said.  
"What took you so long to get here?" Frank asked.  
"There were a couple of traffic accidents." Joe said. "You got anything to eat? I'm starving."  
Nancy smiled. "Look in the refridgerator. We have some leftovers."  
Frank was glad to see Nancy smile. Joe being here would be really good for her.  
Joe grabbed some roast beef and some bread. He made a sandwich and then sat down in the living room. Frank handed him the picture that Cupid had sent Nancy.  
"Man." Joe said. "This guy has a sick sense of humor."  
He and Frank turned to look at Nancy. Nancy sighed and gave a small smile.  
"Glad to see that I have an audience." she said. She handed the file over to Frank. He opened the file and skimmed over the notes. "I want to hear everything from you, Nancy." Frank said quietly.  
"Okay." Nancy took a deep breath. "Um, it was from a few years back, when I was still going out with Ned." She glanced quickly at Frank. It didn't seem to bother him. "Bess and I went up to Emersom College for Sweetheart Week. That first night we were there, Rosie was attacked and put in the hospital. There was a note on her that was signed 'Cupid'."  
"The same name the killer is using." Joe commented.  
Nancy nodded. "We figured out that he was targeting the Theta Pi Soroity House. He rigged the light switch in the basement so that when it was turned on, it would electrocute that person. Unfortunately, I was the one who got that little surprise. Then later, he wrote a threatening message on the soroity house, saying that they must die."  
"It looks like he meant business." Frank said, looking at a picture of the soroity house with the message.  
"It got worse after that." Nancy said. "He cut the brake lines on one of the girl's car. He then sent poisoned chocolates to the girls. All along, I thought it was Rosie's boyfriend, Casey. I finally found out that it was a guy named Mike Fitzgerald. He was always around the girlsm helping them around the house and tutoring them whenever they needed it. He was angry at them because he thought that they had ruined his sister's life by not pledging her into the soroity. He saw that I had figured it out that it was him, and he tried to kill me by putting me in a furnace. I got away from him, damaged the fuse box, and he was caught. As the police were escorting him out he told me that I should have stayed out of it."  
"He sounds like he has a lot of problems." Joe said.  
"He did. Last I heard, he was at the Schnieder Institute." Nancy said.  
"I don't like this, Nancy. If he's the one who's responsible for this, then he could be after you." Frank said.  
"Well, check it out. Call the institution." Nancy said.  
Frank picked up the phone and dialed information. He was given the number for the Schnieder Institute and dialed.  
"Hi. This is Detective Frank Hardy from the Chicago P.D. I'd like to speak to someone in charge, please." He was put on hold. Nancy and Joe just watched him.  
In a few minutes, someone got on the line with him.  
"This is Dr. Hugh Graham. How may I help you, Mr. Hardy?" a professional voice asked.  
"I'm checking to see if you have a patient, Dr. Graham. Mike Fitzgerald." Frank said.  
Dr. Graham hesitated. "We really don't like to discuss our patients, Mr. Hardy."  
"Detective Hardy." Frank corrected. "And I completely understand that, Dr. Graham. But I am investigating a murder and it would really help me out if you can tell me if Mike Fitzgerlad is a patient there.  
Dr. Graham sighed. Frank heard him typing on a keyboard. "Mike Fitzgerald you say, Detective?"  
"Yes." Frank answered.  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, Detective, but Mike Fitzgerald was released two years ago." Dr. Graham said. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: You know it...I'm tired of typing it.  
  
Fitz loved how everything was going. In fact, it was going better than even he had expected. He had already killed one of them, and now he had Nancy involved. This was going to be better than killing her right away. He would watch her suffer. He would watch her try to beat him at his own game.  
But now he was getting restless. He needed to kill again. He smiled to himself. The experts were right. Once you kill, you crave more. And he had a real bad craving right now.  
He opened his dresser drawer and took a picture that was lying on the top. The woman in the picture smiled up at him. Sure, it was an old picture, but it's all that he had with him. It was Kristin Seidel; the one girl that actually, truly liked him. Until she found out what he was doing. Then, she thought him a monster. He ran his finger across her face.God, she was beautiful. This time would be different. He wouldn't hide his true face from her. He would let her see his face as he killed her.  
He at least owed her that.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Frank slowly hung up the phone. When he turned to face Nancy and Joe, they were staring up at him.  
"Well?" Nancy asked. "What did they say? Is he there?"  
Frank shook his head. He hated to tell her this. "Dr. Graham said that Mike Fitzgerald was released from the institution two years ago." "What!?" Nancy asked, shocked. She felt as if someone had just punched her in the stomach. "He has not been in the Schnieder Institution for the past two years." Frank said again.  
Nancy jumped up from her seat. "I know what you said, Frank." She snapped. She then softened. "I'm sorry, Frank. I didn't mean to snap at you."  
"It's okay, Nancy." Frank said.  
She began to pace the room. "I just don't understand. This means that I'm right. Fitz is the one behind this."  
"Not necessarily." Joe said.  
"Joe's right, Nancy. He was released two years ago. Why would he wait two years to start killing and come after you?" Frank asked.  
Nancy put her hands to her head. She sighed in frustration. "I don't know." she answered. "I can't answer that."  
"It doesn't make sense, Nancy." Joe said.  
"I know it doesn't make sense! Nothing that is happening makes any sense! All I know is that Rosie was murdered and "Cupid" signs off on it. A lunatic who used the name "Cupid" tried to kill me before. What's to stop him from trying to finish the job? I have a wedding in a few weeks and I can't concentrate on it because I have a killer wanting to play games with me." Nancy collapsed on the sofa.  
Frank walked to the sofa and sat down beside her. He pulled her into a hug. She clutched onto him tightly and sobbed. "Hey, it's okay." Frank said softly. He stroked her hair.  
"You have to check it out, Frank. You have to be sure." Nancy whispered.  
"I will." Frank said. He continued to hold onto her and glanced at Joe. Joe just shook his head sadly.  
We have to catch this guy, Frank thought to himself.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"How is she?" Joe asked quietly as Frank came out of his and Nancy's room an hour later.  
"She's calmed down a bit. She finally went to sleep." Frank said, heading into the kitchen. He grabbed two sodas from the refridgerator and tossed one to Joe.  
"This is really freaking her out." Joe said. "You've got to something, Frank. I've never seen her like this."  
"I know." Frank said running a hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm going to call the station so they can get started on this. Maybe they can find something out for us."  
"Good idea." Joe said. "The sooner we get started, maybe the sooner we can catch this guy."  
Frank looked at his bedroom door. "And the sooner I can keep him from driving her insane."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Anger was etched all over his face. She couldn't stop him. He had to show them all. He had to kill her. He shoved her against the filing cabinet and pulled a switchblade out of his pocket. He held it to her throat.  
"The police know you're Cupid." she said.  
"Don't lie to me! You're the only one who knows." He said coldly. He pressed the knife harder against her throat.  
"That's why you have to die." He said chillingly.  
Nancy awoke with a start and sat up. She was breathing hard, her heart pounding in her chest. She felt Frank sit up beside her.  
"Hey." he said softly. "You okay?"  
Nancy pushed her hair out of her face. "Yeah. It was just a nightmare."  
"What about?" Frank asked, rubbing her back.  
"I really don't want to talk about it, Frank. I'm sorry." Nancy said, her eyes darting all over the moonlit room.  
"Okay. No problem." Frank said. Nancy could hear the hurt in his voice.  
She pushed the covers off. "I need to get some water."  
Frank watched her as she went into the bathroom and closed the door. He saw her shaking the whole way. He knew what she had dreamed about, but he didn't want to push her.  
Cupid.  
Frank couldn't wait until he got his hands on Cupid.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Nancy hated not telling Frank. She saw that she was hurting him by not letting him in.  
She turned on the water and grabbed a paper cup. She filled it up and took one long sip from it. She threw the cup away and cupped her hands under the running faucet. She splashed her face and looked up in the mirror.  
Don't let him do this to you, she told herself. You're letting him be in control. You're letting him win.  
Nancy turned off the faucet and dried off her hands. She turned off the bathroom light and cimbed back into bed. She glanced over at Frank and saw that he was asleep again.  
She just hoped to God that she could go back to sleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Nancy awoke the next morning to her phone ringing. She looked at the clock and saw that it was eight o'clock.  
"Hello?" Nancy said groggily.  
"Hey, Nancy!" Bess's cheerful voice said. "Did I wake you?"  
Nancy smiled. "Yeah. But it's okay. I needed to get up anyway."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Bess said.  
"Don't be." Nancy sat up and put her feet over the bed. She grabbed her robe and put it on. "Wait a minute. What are you doing up so early? I didn't think you even knew what eight o'clock in the morning was."  
"Funny." Bess said. "Doug and I are heading to the city today. I thought you might be interested in grabbing lunch with us."  
Nancy walked into the kitchen and turned the coffee pot on. She sat down at the bar and smiled. Bess and Doug had been going out for six months now. This was her first real relationship, and Nancy was thrilled for her.  
"Sounds great. What time did you want to meet?" Nancy asked.  
"How about around eleven? At your office?" Bess asked.  
"I'll be there. Oh, by the way, you should know that Joe's in town." Nancy said.  
"Really?" Bess asked, interested.  
"Yep. He can hang around Frank today while we're at lunch." Nancy said.  
"I might just have to stop by and give him a hard time." Bess said.  
"I'm sure he'll look forward to it." Nancy said.  
"Well, I have to finish getting ready. I'll see you later." Bess aid.  
"Hey, Bess?" Nancy said before Bess could hang up.  
"Yeah?" Bess asked.  
"Be careful." Nancy said.  
"Sure." Bess said, oddly.  
Nancy hung up and heard footsteps approaching. Frank had woken up. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "Good morning." He said.  
"Good morning. Did I wake you?" Nancy asked.  
"No. I was about to get up anyway." Frank said as he walked over to the cupboard. He grabbed two coffee mugs and poured them each a cup of coffee."That was Bess." Nancy said. "I'm meeting her and Doug for lunch today."  
"Where at?" Frank asked.  
"They'll meet me at my office and we'll go from there." Nancy said as Frank brought her her coffee and sat down beside her.  
"Just be careful, Nan." Frank said.  
"I will." Nancy said.  
"Did you tell her that Joe was in town?" Frank asked.  
Nancy nodded. "She said she'd be sure to stop by and give him a hard time."  
Frank smiled. "We better batten down the hatches then."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"I still don't see why I couldn't take my car." Nancy complained to Frank and hour later.  
"Because I'm not going to let you drive around Chicago all alone while Cupid is still out there." Frank explained, glancing at her.  
"Okay, but let me say right now, that I am capable of taking care of myself." Nancy said.  
"And we hear you loud and clear, Nancy. But you're still stuck with us." Joe piped up from the backseat.  
Nancy rolled her eyes. "If he's going to get me, then it will take more than the two of you to stop him."  
"That's very true. But he sure would have to try hard to do it." Frank said.  
He pulled up to the offices and escorted her into the lobby. Nancy signed in and then they went up to her office. "And why are you following me in here?" Nancy asked.  
"Just making sure you're safe." Joe said. He and Frank did a sweep of the office.  
"I want Joe to stay here with you today." Frank said to Nancy.  
Nancy shook her head vehemently. "No. I won't have someone following me around all day. No offense, Joe."  
Joe held up his hands. "Hey, none taken."  
"Nancy, don't fight me on this." Frank said.  
"I"m not fighting, Frank, because we're not doing it." Nancy said. Her desk phone rang.  
Nancy picked up the receiver. "Hello?" "Am I interrupting, Nancy?" a male voice asked.  
"Who is this?" Nancy asked.  
"You don't remember me?" he asked.  
"If I did, then I wouldn't be asking." Nancy said, annoyed.  
"Did you get my flowers?" he asked.  
Nancy gasped. She quickly recovered. "The picture was a nice touch." Nancy said sarcastically.  
"I thought you would like it." he said.  
"What do you want?" Nancy asked.  
"I want you to find her before I do." Fitz said "Who?" Nancy asked, fearfully.  
"Kristin." Fitz said. "You have until ten tonight."  
He laughed as he hung up the phone.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that it took me a while to get the next chapter up, but I had a serious case of the the brain farts. I couldn't think of ANYTHING! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and please review! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: You know it...I'm tired of typing it.  
  
Nancy hung up the phone, dazed. This is crazy, she thought to herself. He's challenging me to find the next victim before he does.  
"What did he say, Nancy?" Frank asked, snapping her out of her daze.  
Nancy shook her head, as if to clear it. She was angry now. "He knows who he's going to go after next. Her name is Kristin. He said I have until ten tonight to find her." "He only gave you a first name?" Frank asked.  
Nancy nodded. "But if it's Fitz and he went after Rosie first, then I have a feeling it still has to do with the sorority house." Nancythought. "Did you bring that file with you, Frank?" she asked.  
Frank nodded. "It's in the car. I'll go get it." He left the office.  
A minute later, there was a knock on the door. Andy poked his head in.  
"Hey, Nancy." Andy said.  
"Hey, Andy. Come on in." She said. She pointed to Joe. "Andy, this is Joe Hardy. Joe, this is my intern, Andy Roberts."  
Joe and Andy shook hands as Frank came back into the office. Frank looked at Andy and then looked over at Nancy.  
"Frank, this is Andy Roberts, my intern. Andy, this is Detective Frank Hardy, my fiance and Joe's brother." Nancy explained.  
Frank eyed Andy suspiciously as they shook hands. Nancy noticed the look Frank was giving him and sighed. Frank handed her the file on Mike Fitzgerald.  
"Um, Andy, we were kind of in the middle of something. Do you mind going to see if Ashley needs your help on anything?" Nancy asked.  
"No. Not at all." Andy said. He slowly made his way out of the office.  
"What was that look for, Frank?" Nancy demanded. "He's new and I'm being cautious of everyone, Nancy." Frank said.  
"I know what Mike Fitzgerlad looks like, Frank. And, believe me, Andy is a far cry from him." Nancy said.  
"We're not sure that it is Mike Fitzgerald who is behind the murder." Frank said.  
"I don't want to argue about this, now." Nancy said, sitting down behind her desk. "All I care about right now, is finding Kristin."  
Nancy thumbed through the file until she came to the page that she was looking for.  
"Here it is." Nancy said. "Kristin Seidel."  
Frank was immediately on his cell phone. "Nora, this is Detective Hardy. I need you to locate a person for me Kristin Seidel. S-E-I-D-E-L. Get back to me as soon as possible."  
"So now we just wait." Nancy said.  
"We have to. We'll find out where she is, Nancy. We'll help her." Frank said. He looked at his watch. "Bess will be here soon to pick you up. I'm gonna head on over to the office and see if I can speed things up a bit. I'll call you as soon as I know anything." He leaned over her desk and gave her a kiss.  
"I guess that means I'm with you today, Frank." Joe said. He turned to look at Nancy. "Sorry, Nan. But I've never been good at babysitting."  
Nancy shot Joe a look and he smiled. She watched as they left her office. She put her head on her desk and sighed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Fitz sat in his Jeep drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music. He was very pleased. He had Nancy dangling now.  
He looked in his rearview mirror as Kristin bounded out of her apartment. He watched as she stopped to look at the front tire on the driver's side of her car. He ran his finger over the cool blade of his knife. He had slashed her tire a couple of hours earlier.  
Fitz put away his knife and out on his ballcap. He hopped out of his Jeep and walked towards her. She was scratching her head, looking at her tire, confused.  
"Hey." Fitz said. "You need some help?"  
Krisitn looked up at him, startled. "Oh, God. You scared me!" she said, holding a hand up to her chest.  
"Sorry." Fitz said. "So, do you need any help?"  
"Yeah. That would be great." Kristin said. "I'm not sure how it happened."  
"You must have run over something." Fitz said.  
"I must have." Kristin said.  
"Do you have a spare?" Fitz asked.  
Kristin nodded. "It's in the trunk." She popped the trunk and Fitz pulled the spare tire out.  
"I'm Kristin, by the way." She said, smiling.  
Fitz smiled back at her. "I'm Mike. What do you say we get that tire fixed?"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Nancy was finishing up the seating chart for her wedding when Andy poked his head in her office.  
"Hey, Nancy. Anna wanted me to let you know that Bess was here." Andy said.  
"Thank you, Andy. Will you let her in, please?" Nancy asked.  
Ten seconds later, Bess walked in, George Fayne trailing behind her.  
"George!" Nancy exclaimed. She went around her desk to give her two best friends a hug.  
"When did you get back?" Nancy asked George.  
"Actually," George said, looking at her watch. "About two hours ago."  
"And she's got something really big to tell you." Bess said, trying to hide her excitement.  
"Tell me." Nancy said.  
"At lunch." George said, grinning mischeviously.  
"Well, let me grab my purse, and we can be on our way." Nancy said. She reached into her desk and grabbed her purse. She followed her friends out of her office, being careful to lock it after her.  
"Where's Doug?" Nancy asked Bess as they walked the two blocks to Ming's Garden.  
"He actually didn't come with me. I just didn't want to let you know that George was going to join us." Bess said.  
"Sneaky, Bess. Very impressive." Nancy said.  
They walked into the restaurant, paid for their meals, and made their way to the buffet. After they had filled their plates, they settled down at their table.  
Nancy looked at George. "Okay. Spill it."  
"Can I even take a bite first?" George teased.  
"Sorry. It's the journalist in me." Nancy grinned. "Tell me."  
George couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. "Okay." She took a deep breath." I just got offered a position with ESPN."  
Nancy was speechless. She finally found her voice. "Oh, my God, George! I am so happy for you!"  
"I still haven't decided if I'm going to do it yet." George cautioned.  
"Not do it? George, you would be crazy to pass this oppurtunity up. We are talking about something that many sports journalists will never get the chance to do." Nancy said.  
"I know. I know." George said. "It's just that it will take me from everyone that I love and going to a place where I don't know anything at all."  
"Well, let's put it this way." Nancy said. "If you decide to pass this up, the Bess and I both will kick your butt. Right, Bess?"  
"Absolutley." Bess agreed.  
"Seriously, George. Whatever you decide, we will be behind you one hundred percent." Nancy said.  
George smiled. "Thanks. I really needed to hear that."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Two hours later, Frank sat at his desk at the Chicago PD. He was getting frustrated. They didn't have a single lead that they could follow. And he still didn't know if Kristin lived in the area.  
Joe walked up to his desk and tossed him a turkey sandwich. "You need to eat something, Frank. You've been running around since you got here. This is the first time that I've actually seen you sit down."  
"Thanks, Joe." Frank said, unwrapping his sandwich. "It's just getting to me. This guy hasn't left us anything to work with. He gave us a name of the next victim and a time frame of her murder. Not really much to go on." He took a bite of his sandwich.  
"You don't expect him to give you everything that you need, do you?" Joe asked.  
Frank sighed. "No, but I can hope."  
"Hey, Hardy!" A male voice shouted. Both Hardys looked up.  
"What do you want, Thomas?" Frank asked, slightly annoyed.  
"This just came for you." Thomas said, throwing a manila envelope on Frank's desk.  
Frank tore it open. Inside was another set of pictures. Frank thumbed through them frantically.  
They were all of Nancy sleeping,  
  
A/N: I'm getting these chapters up as fast as my brain will let me. I know that this one is short, and I am sorry. Thank you all for your positive reviews.It means a lot to me when I read them. I love it that I am keeping you in suspense. If you have any questions, post them or email me. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer:You know it...I'm tired of typing it  
  
Frank was extremely angry. He didn't know what he was going to tell Nancy. This would scare her to death. Hell, it scared him to death. He looked at the corner of the pictures and saw that a few were taken three months ago. This sicko had been watching her for month, invading her private space, and she wasn't even aware of it. Frank looked up when he heard Joe draw in a sharp breath beside him.  
"He's been following her for months." Joe said quietly.  
Frank handed Joe the pictures and put his head in his hands. He had to control himself. He could feel his rage boiling inside of him. His cell phone rang.  
"Hardy." He said.  
"Did you get the pictures?" Fitz asked.  
"Leave her alone." Frank said in a chilling voice.  
Joe looked at his brother. He had only seen Frank like this once or twice before. And when it did happen, it never bode well for the other guy.  
"I don't think I can do that." Fitz was telling Frank.  
Frank decided to try another track. "Where does Kristin live?"  
Fitz chuckled and then sighed. "You're taking all of the fun out of this, Detective."  
"Tell me." Frank demanded.  
"I'll narrow it down for you a bit. I really do want you to find her before she does die. She lives in an apartment complex in one of these suberbs: Clinton, Pike, or Collins."  
Frank jotted down the names on a piece of paper.  
"Oh, and Frank?" Fitz saod politely.  
"What?" Frank asked.  
"Just a friendly warning: Keep an eye on Nancy." Fitz said. "I am. And if I'm not mistaken, she's having lunch with her two friends, isn't she?"  
"You listen to me." Frank said. His voice became louder. "You stay away from her! You better pray that I don't find you first, because so help me, God-"  
"Temper, temper, Frank." Fitz said. "I would hate for you to be taken off of the case because you can't control you anger." He paused. "Well, looks like they got done with their lunch."  
"You stay away from her!" Frank shouted. He heard Fitz laugh as he hung up the phone.  
Frank slammed down the receiver and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him wide-eyed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Nancy was happy. George's great news had really lifted her spirits and made her forget eveything, at least for a while.  
They had walked back to her office. She unlocked the door and they each sat down. Nancy pulled her cell phone out from her purse and turned the ringer on. She normally left it on, but she wanted peace and quiet while she was having lunch. She checked messages and heard that she had eight missed calls.  
She dialed her voice mail and listened to her messages. They were all from Frank, and each one sounded more urgent than the last.  
"That's weird." She muttered.  
"What?" Bess asked.  
"Frank left me eight frantic messages, but he never said what they were about." Nancy explained as she dialed his cell phone.  
The phone was starting to ring when Frank and Joe rushed into her office. Nancy jumped up from her seat and looked at the both of them in surprise.  
"What the--" Nancy began, but Frank enveloped her in a big hug.  
"It's great to see you, too, sweetie." Nancy said.  
Frank cupped her face in his hands. "Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.  
Nancy gave him a confused smile. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"I was just worried." Frank said.  
"What aren't you telling me, Frank? You left me eight frantic messages on my phone." Nancy said.  
"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Frank asked.  
"I had it on silent while I was eating lunch." Nancy said.  
Frank finally seemed to notice that George and Bess were in the room. "I"m sorry, Bess and George. How are you?" He asked giving them both a hug.  
"Great." They both said.  
"When did you get back in town?" Frank asked George.  
"This morning." George answered.  
"And you'll never believe who she got a job offer with." Nancy said.  
"Who?" Frank asked.  
"A small news station--ESPN." George answered.  
"What!?" Joe asked. "You're kidding me!"  
George shook her head. "Nope. I'm still thinking it over, though."  
Nancy turned her attention back to Frank. "Spill it, Hardy. What's going on?"  
Joe handed Nancy the manila envelope. She opened it up, still looking at Frank. She took out the pictures and looked at them.  
Nancy could feel herself getting light-headed as she looked through them. She felt Frank catch her as she passed out.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Nancy!"  
Nancy stirred as she heard Frank saying her name. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Frank, Joe, Bess and George standing over her.  
"What happened?" She asked, weakly.  
"You passed out." Joe said. "Are you all right?"  
Nancy nodded and saw George pick up the pictures.  
George picked up the pictures and started to browse through them. "Does someone want to explain to me what's going on?"  
Nancy, Frank, and Joe exchanged glances. She didn't really want to get Bess and George involved. But maybe if they did know it would help keep them safe.  
Nancy sighed."This guy that I put away a few years ago is back. Only now, he's resorted to killing people. And he has his eyes set on me."  
"Are you serious?" George asked.  
Nancy nodded. "Unfortunately, I am." She said. Her voice got deadly serious. "You two need to watch your back. If he sees you two he may think they best way to get at me will be to go through you. I can't have anything happen to you."  
"Do you have a picture of him?" Bess asked.  
Frank and Joe helped Nancy stand up. She reached across her desk and opened the file that she had on Mike Fitzgerald. She gave the picture to Bess.  
She saw a flicker of recognition pass over Bess's face. "I know him." She said slowly.  
"Yeah. You were with me when I solved the case." Nancy said. "Mike Fitzgerald--Cupid."  
"He's back?" Bess asked softly.  
"Yeah, that's why I need you to be extra careful." Nancy said.  
"But he almost killed you last time, Nancy. What's to stop him from succeeding this time?" Bess asked, fearfully.  
"I honestly can't answer that, Bess. I'm keeping an eye out for him. Frank and Joe are following me everywhere." Nancy said.  
"They weren't with you at lunch." George said.  
"I know. I refused to let them come with me." Nancy explained. She turned to Frank. "Did you turn up any leads?"  
Frank nodded. "Can we talk in private?"  
George got the hint. "Look, I really need to go anyway. I have unpack and then I'm heading back to River Heights." "I'll walk you out." Joe said.  
"Just promise me that you'll be careful." Nancy said to Bess and George.  
They each gave her a hug in reponse. As soon as Joe walked them out Nancy turned on Frank.  
"There's something else, isn't there?" Nancy asked.  
"I think he's been following you around. He called me after I got the pictures and told me that you were eating lunch. He knew exactly when you were leaving. He told me I needed to keep an eye on you, because he was." Frank explained.  
"Oh, God." Nancy said softly.  
"He's got me real scared, Nan. I never know when he's going to strike. I don't know if he's not watching you right now. I don't know what his next move will be. All I know is that he is after you. And that scares me so much." Frank said.  
Nancy grabbed him in a hug. She had never seen Frank this scared. And seeing how he was reacting like this terrified her.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Mike Fitzgerlad looked at his watch. It was a little after eight o'clock. If he wanted to get Kristin he would have to do it now. It was only a matter of time before Nancy figured out where she lived. She was determined. He liked that about her.  
He looked up at the apartment complex and saw that the lights were on in her apartment. He got out of his Jeep and grabbed his bag out of the backseat. As he was walking up to the door, a couple was walking out. Just his luck. Now he wouldn't have to have anyone buzz him in.  
He grabbed the door before it completely closed and walked inside. He looked for Kristin's apartment, number 105. He glanced around to make sure no one was looking and knocked on her door.  
"Hi." She said. "Mike, right?"  
Fitz smiled. "Right. I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay after that flat that you had."  
Kristin smiled back at him. "That's very sweet. Everything turned out great. Again, thank you so much for what you did. You're a life saver."  
"I'm just glad that I happened to be there." Fitz said. "Would you like to come in?" Kristin asked.  
"I really shouldn't." Fitz said.  
"Oh, come in. The least I can do is give you a drink." she said.  
"Well, maybe for a few minutes." Fitz said. Kristin opened the door wider and Fitz walked into her apartment.  
"What can I get you?" Kristin asked. "A water is fine." Fitz said. "May I use your bathroom?"  
"Sure. Down the hall, first door on the right." Kristin said.  
Fitz went to the bathroom and set his back down on the counter. He looked in the mirror and smiled. Things were going great.  
He pulled the blonde wig off of his head and stuffed it into his bag. He then took the green contacts out of his eyes. He wanted Kristin to see the real him. The way that she remembered him.  
He grabbed his bag and walked out of the bathroom. Kristin was just walking into the living room with the glasses of water when she looked up at him. She dropped the water and the glasses shattered on the floor.  
She backed away slowly from him. "Who are you?"  
"You don't recognize me, Kristin?" Fitz stepped into the light.  
"Fitz?" Kristin breathed.  
"Lady gets a prize." Fitz smiled. He reached into his bag and pulled out his knife.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
Fitz gave her a charming smile."I'm going to kill you. I told you I would get back at you. And I am a man of my word."  
Kristin looked at the phone. "Don't bother. The police will be here soon enough."  
Kristin tried to make a run for the door, but Fitz grabbed her and shoved her against the wall.  
"Please don't do this." Kristin sobbed.  
"Sorry. But it really is your fault." Fitz said. "You know, you should really be careful who you trust, Kristin. You never know who they will turn out to be."  
"This happened years ago." Kristin said.  
"And I still haven't forgotten." Fitz said.  
He gripped the knife tighter in his hand. "I want you to do something for me, Kristin."  
"What?" She whispered.  
"I want you to hang on long enough so that she can find you. I want your last words to be telling Nancy that is was me. And tell her she's coming up soon." Fitz said. He smiled as she plunged the knife into her abdomen.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N: Well, let me know what you think of it. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: You know it...I'm tired of typing it.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"This is the last complex." Joe said, glancing at his watch. It was now nine forty-five. They had been searching the suburbs for hours, and they still had nothing to show for it.  
"Let's go see if she lives here." Frank said, getting out of his car.  
Joe followed Frank up to the office while Nancy hesitated. She looked up around at the apartment complex, and felt a chill go down her back. She had a bad feeling about this.  
Frank looked back at her. "You coming, Nan?" he asked.  
Nancy wrapped her arms around herself and nodded. "I'm coming." They walked in the office and Nancy saw a young woman behind the desk. She was browsing through a magazine and looked up when she heard them come in.  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
Frank flashed his badge at her. "We need to know if you have a guest here." "I'm not allowed to give out that information." She said.  
"This is for a police investigation." Frank said, trying to be calm. His patience was beginning to wear thin.  
"Look, I really don't have time for this. Either you help us, or I will place you under arrest for hindering a police investigation." Frank said.  
The girl wasn't fazed. "I know the law. I don't have to give you anything without a warrant." Joe stepped in front of Frank before he could say anything else. He gave the girl a charming smile. "Hi, my name is Joe. What's yours?" The girl smiled shyly at him. "Bridgette." she said.  
Joe smiled back at her. "That's a very pretty name." he said.  
Nancy and Frank glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. Typical Joe.  
But Bridgette was on Cloud Nine. "I was named after my grandmother." "Listen, Bridgette. We really need some help. I just need you to see if you have a woman named Kristin Seidel here. She could be in danger and we really need to find her." Joe explained.  
"But I could lose my job if I did that." Bridgette said.  
"And I would hate for that to happen." Joe said. "But if you hit a few keys on your keyboard and just let it slip, then you can't get fired. It would just be an accident." "I suppose." Bridgette said. She typed in Kristin's name. "She's in apartment number 105." Frank and Nancy ran out of the office. Joe smiled and thanked Bridgette. He then tore out of the office after Frank and Nancy.  
Nancy knocked frantically on Kristin's door "Kristin! Open up, please! Kristin!" There was no answer. Nancy looked pleadingly at Frank.  
"It's the police, Kristin!" Frank said, knocking on the door.  
When there was still no answer, Frank tried the doorknob and found that it turned in his hand. He opened the door and glanced in the apartment. He saw Kristin on the living room floor, covered in blood. He tried to keep Nancy away, but she pushed past him and dashed into the apartment.  
Nancy spotted Kristin on the floor. She brought her hands up to her mouth and gasped. "Oh, my God. Kristin." Then she saw Kristin move.  
"Frank! She's still alive!" Nancy said. She fell to her knees beside Kristin. "Give me a towel! Joe, call an ambulance!" She heard both brothers take off in either direction.  
"It's okay, Kristin. We're getting help for you." Nancy said. She pushed the hair out of Kristin's face. Frank came up behind her and handed her the towel. Nancy pressed it to Kristin's wound.  
"Kristin, do you remember me?" Nancy asked.  
Kristin looked up at her. "Nancy," she whispered.  
Nancy nodded. "That's right." "The ambulance is on it's way." Joe said as he came back into the room.  
"Did you hear that, Kristin?" Nancy asked. "You have to hang on." The towel was quickly getting covered in blood. God, there was so much blood.  
"Nancy." Kristin croaked. Nancy bent down lower to hear her.  
"It was...Fitz." She said. "He said...you're up...soon." Nancy shot a look at Frank. He had a grim expression on his face. Nancy turned her attention back to Kristin as she started to go into convulsions. "Kristin!" Nancy shouted.  
Kristin looked at Nancy one more time and stopped convulsing. She closed her eyes and lay still.  
"Frank! We have to help her!" Nancy said.  
"Keep holding the towel to her wound." Frank said. He fell to his knees beside her. "I'll begin CPR." Frank began chest compressions. He counted to five and then breathed into her mouth. He checked for a pulse and found none. He tried CPR again, and still got the same response. Frank kept trying for seven minutes until the paramedics came into the room. Frank and Nancy stood up and let the paramedics take over. Nancy, Frank and Joe watched them until finally they were able to get a faint pulse. "Let's move her," one of the male paramedics said. He and his partner rolled Kristin out of the room on a stretcher.  
"Can we go?" Nancy asked.  
"You can meet us at the hospital." The other paramedic said.  
Nancy, Frank, and Joe hurried and jumped in Frank's car. Frank sped away and followed the ambulance to Cook County Hospital. They rode in silence the whole way there.  
When they got to the hospital, they were told to wait in the waiting room. Frank called into the station and got a team dispatched to Kristin's apartment. Nancy just sat in her chair and stared at her blood-stained hands. "Detective Hardy?" Nancy looked up to see a doctor approaching them.  
"Yes?" Frank asked.  
The doctor shook his head. "We lost her. I'm sorry. There was so much blood loss, that there was nothing that we could really do." "Thank you, Doctor." Frank said. He punched the nearest wall in frustration.  
"Stop it, Frank." Nancy said quietly. Frank turned to see she was staring at her hands again. "Just stop it." Frank sat down beside her and took her hands. He could sense the guilt she was feeling. "It's not your fault, Nan." Frank said.  
Nancy shook her head. She didn't want to talk about anything. "I want to go home." Frank nodded. He helped her up and put an arm around her shoulders. He tossed Joe the keys and they helped her into the car. Nancy was silent to whole way home. She was like a zombie. All Frank could do was watch her and just pray she wouldn't go into a deep depression. He unlocked the door to the apartment. Nancy walked in and sat on the sofa.  
"Do you want something to drink, Nan?" Joe asked.  
Nancy shook her head, numbly.  
Frank sat down on the coffee table in front of her.  
"You can't blame yourself for this, Nancy. You don't control his mind. You don't tell him to kill innocent people. His twisted mind is making him do this." Frank said.  
Nancy looked at Frank with a blank expression, but didn't say anything. He could tell she was thinking about something.  
"Please, Nan." Frank pleaded. "Say something. Anything." Nancy could feel tears stinging her eyes. She looked at Frank with sad eyes.  
"The wedding's off, Frank." Nancy whispered. "I'm sorry."   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N: I know that's a weird chapter ending, but I thought it felt right with all of the emotions that she was feeling. Again, thank you for all of the positive reviews. Let me know what you think of this chapter! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Frank couldn't say anything. He just looked at Nancy, shell-shocked. It felt as if someone had just knocked the wind out of him. What is going on here? What brought on this sudden outburst? He wondered.  
Nancy took her hands away from his and ran out of the living room. Frank heard her slam the bathroom door.  
Frank looked at Joe, who just shrugged.  
"Beats me." Joe said.  
"Nancy!" Frank called as he followed her to the bathroom. Frank could hear her sobbing. "Nancy, talk to me. Please, baby." He said, leaning his head on the door.  
He could hear her sigh and then heard her unlock the door. Her face was tear-stained.  
"Oh, Nancy." Frank said. He went into the bathroom and closed the door. He saw that she still hadn't washed the blood off of her hands. He turned the faucet on and took her hands. He gently washed the blood off of her hands and handed her a towel to dry them off.  
"Frank, we need to talk. It's not what you think." Nancy said. "What is it?" Frank asked. "Let me take a shower and then I will explain everything to you." Nancy said.  
Frank nodded. There was a new look on Nancy's face now; a determined look. She was up to something and he wanted to know what it was.  
Frank sat in their bedroom until Nancy emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later. She quickly got dressed and brushed her wet hair. She held a finger to her lips and then went into the living room to tell Joe to come in as well.  
Frank just watched her, confused. Nancy came back into the bedroom and turned their stereo on, making sure to turn it up loud. She then motioned for the brothers to follow her to the large walk-in closet.  
"What's going on, Nancy? Did you really mean that the wedding was off?" Frank asked.  
Nancy shook her head. "In a way, yes." Nancy said.  
"Huh?" Frank asked.  
Nancy grinned at him. "First off, let me say that I want to marry you more than anything in this world, Frank. I love you so much. I love you more than I have ever loved anything." Joe looked uncomfortable. "Maybe I should just leave you two alone." Nancy looked at Joe and smiled. "Don't worry, Joe. I'm done with the mushy stuff." "I'm not." Frank said. He leaned over and kissed Nancy. "I love you too, Nancy." "Oh, geez." Joe said.  
"Anyway, getting back on topic." Nancy said. "You told me that Fitz said he was following me. If he's following me, that means that he is watching me at all times. And if so, then he just saw what Kristin's murder did to me. And that's exactly what I want him to see." "You're going to have to explain this a little better." Joe said.  
"Let's just be safe and suppose, for just a minute, that he might have our apartment bugged. That means he listens to every one of our conversations. That goes for anywhere that I go. He might know exactly what I do every minute of the day." Nancy said.  
"I can get some guys over here and check for that." Frank said.  
"I don't want them to. I want Fitz to know." Nancy explained.  
"Why?" Joe asked.  
"Because I want him to believe that I'm scared. Because, I think that if he sees me that way, then he's going to make a mistake. He will be having this incredible high off of the power that he thinks he is having over me. And when he does mess up, then we will have him. He won't be able to kill anymore." Nancy said, excited.  
"I don't think that I like this plan of yours too much." Frank said. "You'll just be playing into his hands." "I was already doing that. Don't you see, Frank? The only reason he is killing these girls is to get at me. All I'm doing is helping him a bit." Nancy said.  
Frank sighed. He knew there was no way to talk Nancy out of this. "So, what do we do now?" "We make him believe that the wedding is off. I make him think he has scared me out of my own wedding. We tell people that the wedding is off, just in case he doesn't have this place bugged. I walk around like a scared little rabbit, and you walk around pissed off at the world." Nancy explained.  
"I think I can do that." Frank said, smiling at her.  
"What about our parents and Bess and George?" Joe asked. "They'll freak if they hear about this." "We tell them, but make sure it's nowhere Fitz can hear. I might have you do that, Joe." Nancy said.  
"Sounds like a plan." Joe said.  
Nancy looked at both of the brothers and gave an evil grin. "So, exactly how scared did I have you guys?" The brothers looked at each other. "Plenty scared." Joe said.  
"We were just about to commit you." Frank said. "Just make sure you don't do it again." "Maybe I should think about going into acting." Nancy said, thoughtfully.  
"May I have the envelope, please." Frank said.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Fitz smiled to himself. Today was going great. He had already killed two. The police knew who it was, but had no idea where he was. And Nancy. Good God, the pain he was inflicting on her. And now, he thought as he turned down the volume on the listening device he had put in her apartment, the wedding was off. The thrill of it all sent a tingle of pleasure through his body.  
She had been so upset. He heard her run and slam a door. She had turned the music up. Probably to drown out everything around her. She had no idea he was hearing everything.  
He had stayed around Kristin's apartment after he had stabbed her. And he loved the look on Nancy's face when she realized that she was too late. He had been a good samaritan, too. He had told the police he though he saw a man leaving the apartment when he was coming out of the coffee shop across the street.  
He had then followed Nancy and the brothers to the hospital. He had sat at the hospital when the doctor came in and told them that Kristin was dead. He saw the look of shock and horror pass over Nancy's beautiful face. He couldn't wait to see the look on that face when it was her turn. When he took her life away from her life she had done to him.  
But she would get what was coming to her soon, Fitz though to himself.  
All in good time. 


	10. Chapter Ten

1

Disclaimer: I know, I know...I forgot it in the last chapter. You know it...I'm tired of typing it.

A/N: Thanks again for all of the reviews. Some of this chapter may be confusing. But remember as revealed in the last chapter, Nancy is putting on an act for Fitz. Well, I hope you enjoy and please review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy woke up the next morning, feeling great. Last night was the first night that she had really slept since this whole nightmare with Fitz began. Keeping up the charade was putting a strain on her, but telling Frank and Joe relieved a lot of stress.

She knew by telling Frank that the wedding was off nearly killed him. She had seen the hurt and pain in his eyes and it broke her heart. But at least he knew it was all an act. Only now, she had to keep it up for Fitz.

Nancy was still saddened by the fact that Kristin had been killed the night before. Fitz was upping his game and she had to do something. Fast.

Nancy got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She looked in the mirror and sighed.

"Well, here we go." She said to herself.

Nancy went into the living room to see that Joe was up watching TV. He looked up at her when he heard her footsteps and they exchanged a smile. Nancy sent him a look that said, _Let's put on a good show for Fitz._

"Where's Frank?" Nancy asked, acting depressed.

"He left early. Said he couldn't handle talking about last night right now. Not that you can blame him. He was really hurt last night." Joe said.

"I know." Nancy said quietly. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She then went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. There was a silence between them as Nancy sipped her coffee.

"I never meant to hurt him, Joe." Nancy said.

"I know you didn't, Nan. But you need to be telling him that, not me." Joe said.

"I explained everything to him last night. And now he doesn't want to talk to me about it. He's going to avoid the subject and act like it never happened." Nancy said.

"He just needs to think things through. What you said last night was like a slap in the face for him." Joe explained. "Nancy, my brother loves you very much. I have never seen him look at a woman the way he looks at you."

"I know he loves me, Joe. And I love him very much. But it's like I told him, I can't think of a wedding and worry about Fitz at the same time." Nancy said.

"But you're letting Fitz think that he has won. He will think that he holds this unbelievable power over you. You're just letting him know how terrified you are of him." Joe said.

"I am terrified of him!" Nancy said. That was partly true anyway. You would have to be stupid not to be a little scared. "I never know where he is. He could be anywhere, and I wouldn't know it."

"We're not going to let him get you, Nancy." Joe said.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Nancy got up off of the sofa."I need to get ready for work."

"You're kidding me, right? You just told me you don't know where he is so you're going to go to work where you'll be an easy target?" Joe asked.

"Work is the only thing that is going to keep me sane." Nancy said. She put her coffee cup in the sink and walked to her bedroom. She turned on her stereo.

Joe tiptoed into the bedroom a few seconds later. They beamed at each other.

"So, do you think we have him fooled?" Joe asked softly.

"I believe that we were convincing enough. If not then I don't know what it's going to take." Nancy said.

"We should really consider taking our act on the road." Joe said.

"Maybe when this is all over." Nancy teased.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So the wedding is really off, Fitz thought to himself. He smiled. He never knew ruining Nancy's life could be this much fun.

But what to do next?

He wasn't ready to kill her, that he knew for sure. He wanted to play with her head a little more. When it was her time, he wanted her to beg him to kill her.

Fitz got up and paced around the room. But all of this waiting was making him antsy. His doctors at the Schneider Institute would not be pleased with him. He had stopped taking his medication two months ago. That was when he had seen the wedding announcement for Nancy Drew and Frank Hardy in the newspaper. They had radiated love and their love for each other couldn't have been any greater.

He had been doing very well after he got out of the institution, provided that he had stayed on his medication. But then her picture had to show up.

Fitz screamed in frustration.

He clenched and unclenched his fists. He was getting angry. And the buzzing in his head just would not stop.

He needed to get out. Just get in his Jeep and drive. That usually calmed him down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy arrived at work by ten o'clock. She had barely put on any makeup, just to give the effect that she had had a rough night. She hated that she had to keep the charade up, but as she had told Frank and Joe, she never knew if Fitz was listening to her.

"Hey, Nancy." Paul greeted her.

Nancy gave him a small smile. "Hey, Paul."

Paul looked at her, concerned. "Are you okay, Nancy?"

Nancy gave a small nod. "I just had a rough night." she said.

Nancy took the elevator up to her office. When she opened up her door she found that Ashley was in there, waiting for her.

"Hey, Ashley." Nancy said.

"Hey, Nancy." She looked at Nancy. "Are you okay?"

"You're the second person to ask me that. I must look really bad." Nancy said. "I just had a rough night, that's all."

"You want to talk about it?" Ashley asked.

Nancy sighed. She wished she could tell Ashley the truth, but it just wasn't safe. "I called the wedding off last night."

"What?!" Ashley exclaimed. "Why?"

"There was another murder last night and they seem to be directed at me. I just don't want some psycho to ruin my wedding day." Nancy explained.

"Was the girl someone else you knew?" Ashley asked.

Nancy nodded. "Yeah."

"What are you doing here, Nancy? You should be at home. You have been dealt three really big traumas." Ashley said.

"I needed to come in. I need to get my mind off of everything." Nancy said.

"Are you and Frank okay? I mean, you're still together, right?" she asked.

"Frank and I are fine. We just think this is the best thing right now." Nancy said.

Ashley breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Ashley." Nancy said. "That really means a lot to me."

"I need to get to work. You just need to take it easy." Ashley said.

"Hey, have you seen Andy?" Nancy asked.

"He called in today. Said he has some kind of virus."

"Oh." Nancy said.

Ashley gave her an encouraging smile and left Nancy to be alone.

Nancy sighed and put her head on her desk. Her desk phone rang, startling her.

"Nancy Drew." She answered.

"I hear that the wedding's off." Fitz said.

Nancy had been waiting for him to call. "Hoe do you know that?" she asked.

"I can hear everything, Nancy." Fitz said. "I have to keep up with you somehow."

"You bugged my apartment." Nancy said.

"Among other places." Fitz answered.

"What do you want?" Nancy asked, pretending to be afraid.

"Right now, nothing. I'm just taking a drive. I can't be sure, but I think I may be on my way to River Heights."

Nancy gripped the phone tightly. Now there was no faking her fear.

"You stay away from there." Nancy said.

"You have family and friends there, don't you, Nancy?" Fitz said.

"You leave them out of this. It's me you want, so come on. Come after me already." Nancy said.

Fitz didn't see to hear her. "I wonder who should be first." He said.

Nancy heard im laugh as he hung up the phone on her.


	11. Chapter Eleven

1

Disclaimer: You know the drill...I'm tired of typing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy didn't hesitate one second. As soon as Fitz had hung up on her, she quickly dialed Frank's desk at the station house. He answered on the second ring.

"Detective Hardy." He said.

"Hey, it's me. Fitz just called." Nancy said.

"What did he say?" Frank asked, on the alert.

"He said he was taking a little trip." Nancy said. "To River Heights."

"What?" Frank asked.

"He didn't go out and threaten anyone in particular. It could be anyone Frank: Bess, George, Hannah, or my dad. God, it could be all of them. I don't know. Call Chief McGinnis and ask him to send some officers to watch them. Just tell his that we'll explain everything as soon as we get there." Nancy explained.

"Why aren't you more freaked out by this?" Frank asked.

"Because, hopefully, he's not stupid enough to try anything with the police all around. And because he just really pissed me off. You can come after me all you want, but no one goes after my friends and family." Nancy said.

Frank knew better than to say anything to her when she was like this. "I'll get McGinnis on the phone." Frank said.

"Thank you, Frank." Nancy said.

"Don't worry about it, Nancy. Go home right now and I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes." Frank said.

Nancy hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She had said the words, but she wasn't sure herself. _Fitz wouldn't try anything with the police present, would he?_

"Of course not." Nancy said aloud to assure herself. "But I don't want to take any chances."

She got her purse and locked the door to her office. She then walked down to Ashley's office and knocked on the door. She let herself in to find Ashley on the phone. Ashley held up a finger to tell Nancy to hold on. She talked on the phone for a minute longer and then hung up.

"I just came by to tell you that I need to leave." Nancy said.

"Is everything okay?" Ashley asked.

"I hope so. I just need to go to River Heights for a day or so. Check on things down there, Get away from the craziness here." Nancy explained.

"Sure, Nancy. Take as much time as you need." Ashley said.

"I'll call you as soon as I get back." Nancy said.

"Be careful." Ashley said.

"Thanks, Ash." Nancy said.

Nancy walked out of Ashley's office and got into the elevator. One thought crossed her mind as the elevator went descended.

_It was time to go back home._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank had Chief McGinnis of the River Heights police department on the phone as soon as he hung up with Nancy. It bothered him that Nancy wasn't that worried. But he quickly got over it when Chief McGinnis got on the phone.

"Well, isn't this a surprise, Detective." Chief McGinnis's friendly voice said.

"Hi, Chief." Frank said.

"How are you treating my girl?" he asked.

"Just like she deserves to be–a princess." Frank said.

"Glad to hear it." Chief McGinnis chuckled. "So, what kind of call is this: business or social?"

"Business. I'll explain everything as soon as we get there, but I need you to send patrols over to watch the Drew house, and Bess and George." Frank said.

"Shouldn't be that hard to do." Chief McGinnis said. "But I do expect that explanation."

"You'll get it. I'm going to go pick up Nancy and Joe and then we'll be on our way" Frank stood up from his desk.

"See you soon." Chief McGinnis said.

Frank hung up the phone and grabbed his keys. He stopped at the desk sergeant. "Call me on my cell if you need me."

Frank got into his car and drove to their apartment. Joe had a confused look on his face as Nancy dragged him out of the apartment. They were soon on their way to River Heights.

"Does someone want to explain to me what's going on here?" Joe asked.

"Fitz said he was going to River Heights." Nancy said.

"He called you?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. And I was right, too. He's been listening to our conversations." Nancy said.

"I have a question for you, Joe." Frank said. "Why weren't you with Nancy today when she went to work?"

"Because she was very adamant about me _not _going. And I know better than to argue with her, especially if I want to live to see another day." Joe said.

"Can't argue with you there, brother." Frank said.

Nancy sent them both a look.

"So, did he hear that you had called off the wedding?" Joe asked.

Nancy nodded. "He was pleased with himself."

"Isn't that gonna be a slap in the face for him when he finds out it was all an act." Joe said.

"And I'm going to be there when it's delivered." Nancy said.

"I called Chief McGinnis. He was going to send officers to keep a watch out for Fitz. But we have to go to his office as soon as we get to River Heights. I told him he would get an explanation." Frank said.

Nancy nodded.

"So, do you really think Fitz will go after them?" Joe asked.

"I don't know anything at this point." Nancy said. "But I don't want to take any chances."

Frank reached over and grabbed Nancy's hand. He smiled at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Nancy smiled back at him. She then leaned her head against the door and stared out the window, lost in thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived in River Heights an hour later. When they walked into the police station, Nancy was greeted by several officers that she had worked with before.

"Nancy!" Chief McGinnis said, stepping out of his office.

Nancy smiled as Chief McGinnis. He was like an uncle to her and she knew she could always count on him if she ever needed anything.

"Hey, Chief." Nancy said, giving him a hug.

McGinnis hugged her back. He then turned towards the Hardys. "Frank, Joe. How are you?" he asked.

Frank and Joe shook his hand.

"Doing great, Chief." Joe said.

"Good. So you want to tell me what the fuss is all about?" the chief asked.

He led them to his office and they all sat down.

"Have you seen the _Chicago Tribune_?" Nancy asked.

"Only to keep up with your stories." Chief McGinnis said.

Nancy smiled at him. "So you read about the Cupid murder the other day."

"And the one from last night." he said. 'Sounds like you're dealing with a serial."

Nancy nodded. "Only the article failed to mention that this is a guy from my past. I put him away a few years ago. He got out and he's killing girls from that case. Only, I'm the real intended target. He's trying to hurt me any way he can."

"So you think he might hurt someone over here." McGinnis said.

Nancy nodded. "So far all of his threats have held water. He just called me and told me he was on his way over here."

Chief McGinnis sighed. "I can keep my men on post for a while. But unless this guy does or tries anything soon, the mayor isn't going to allow them to work overtime."

"Thank you, Chief." Nancy said. "I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"Anytime, Nancy." he said. "And you be sure not to be such a stranger around here."

"I won't." Nancy said.

Nancy and the Hardys left the police station. When they got into their car, Nancy pulled out her cell phone.

"I'm going to call Bess and George. Let them know that we're in town." she said.

Nancy called them to let them know and told them to come to her dad's if they wanted to. When Frank pulled up into the Drews' driveway, Hannah and Carson came out to greet them.

"Nancy! Boys! What a wonderful surprise!" Hannah exclaimed. She gave Nancy a hug.

"Hi, Hannah." Nancy said. She then turned to Carson.

"Hey, Dad." She said. He grabbed her in a big hug.

"Hi, honey." he said. "What brings you back home?"

"Just wanted to come for a visit." Nancy said.

Carson studied his daughter. "What's the real reason, Nan?"

Nancy knew her father wouldn't accept that as an explanation. "Let's go inside."

They walked into the house. While they settled in the living room, Hannah went into the kitchen to get everyone a glass of iced tea. When Hannah finally sat down, Nancy explained everything to her father and Hannah.

Just as Nancy had finished explaining everything, the doorbell rang. Joe got up to answer the door to find Bess and George.

"Hey, everyone." Bess said.

"Hey, Bess." Nancy said.

"Well, I should really go get something started for supper." Hannah said.

"Joe, do you mind telling Bess and George the latest? I don't think I can explain it anymore." Nancy said.

"Sure thing, Nancy." Joe said. He turned his attention to Bess and George. "Well, come on, ladies."

"Do you want me to leave, Nancy?" Frank asked.

Nancy shook her head. "Stay here with me."

Carson looked at his daughter, concerned. "I think you should stay here for a while, honey. At least, until this whole thing is over."

"I can't do that, Dad. It would put you and Hannah in greater danger and I can't handle that." Nancy said.

"I know better than to argue with you once your mind's made up." Carson said. "Now, what's this I hear about a wedding being cancelled?"

"Frank and I have every intention of getting married. It's all an act for Fitz. We're hoping that if she sees he's got me scared enough, he'll get over-confident and make a mistake." Nancy explained.

"That's highly dangerous, Nancy. You're playing games with a killer." Carson cautioned.

"I tried to talk her out of it, sir. But you know how she is when she has her mind set." Frank said.

"That I do." Carson said. "Well, I have a case that I need to prepare for."

"We need to get gong anyway." Nancy said.

"Do your old man's heart some good, and stay the night." Carson said, kissing her on her head.

"I don't–"Nancy began.

"I think that's a great idea, Mr. Drew." Frank interrupted.

"Good. It's settled then." Carson said. He left Frank and Nancy alone.

"We don't have to stay here." Nancy said.

"Being away from Chicago will do you some good." Frank said. "And home is the best place to be."

Nancy leaned against Frank on the couch. "I really hate it when you're right."

"I know you do." Frank said.

"I love you, Frank." Nancy said.

"I love you, too." Frank said.

His lips met hers in a soft passionate kiss.

They never saw him watching them through the window.


	12. Chapter Twelve

1XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: You know the drill...I'm tired of typing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fitz looked in on Nancy and Frank in disgust. He thought that he had put a kink in their relationship. But there they were, making out on the couch for everyone to see. Mocking him. Apparently they had figured he was watching them.

Well, he wouldn't stand for it. Nancy would not play him. He wouldn't allow it.

Fitz quietly moved away from the window. The cops were watching the place and he knew that they were also making rounds. And he couldn't take that big of a risk right now. It was too dangerous. But it was so easy to sneak by them. The lame-brained cops never even knew he was there. And this is who she got to protect her friends and family.

Fitz laughed to himself.

He walked into the woods behind Nancy's house and made his way to his Jeep that was parked a couple of blocks away. He got in and drove away.

Maybe he could stick around town for a little bit. That would certainly cause a little bit of trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy slept late the next morning. She walked downstairs into the kitchen to find Frank and Joe sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning." She said.

"Sleep well?" Frank asked.

Nancy nodded. "Like a log. Why did you let me sleep so late?"

"Because it did you some good." Frank said.

"What time did you get up?" Nancy asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"About an hour ago." Frank answered.

Nancy brought her cup of coffee to the table. She gave Frank a kiss and then sat down.

"That sound you're hearing is my breakfast coming back up." Joe said, watching them.

"Get over it, Joe." Frank said."It's only going to get worse once we're married."

"And that's why I'll only visit you maybe twice a year." Joe said. "So, what's on tap for today?"

"I think I want to ride around town. See if maybe I spot Fitz." Nancy said, sipping her coffee.

"That would be a lucky break." Frank said.

"Tell me about it." Nancy said. "But luck hasn't been on our side as of late."

"I told you we would find him, Nancy." Frank said.

Nancy nodded. "I know we will." She got up from the table. "I'm going to go get dressed."

Frank and Joe watched her as she left the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We've been riding around for two hours now, Nancy." Joe said. "We haven't seen him."

"That doesn't mean he's not here." Nancy said. "He's keeping out of sight. He knows that we're looking for him."

Frank looked at his watch. "Look, it's lunch time now. How about we get something to eat and then we'll start looking again."

Nancy didn't want to stop. She was afraid that if she did they would never find him. But she also didn't want to argue. "All right. We might as well." she said.

Frank turned into the local diner and found a parking a spot near the back. The parking lot was filled with people on their lunch break.

They went inside and placed their order at the counter. They then took their seats at a table in the back and waited for their order to come.

When it finally arrived fifteen minutes later, they sat in silence and ate. Just as Nancy was finishing up, she looked out the window and gasped.

Frank looked at her. "What is it, Nan?"

"Oh, my, God." Nancy said, softly.

"Nancy?" Joe asked.

"It's him." Nancy said.

"Who is it?" Frank asked.

Nancy jumped up from her seat. "Fitz." she said. "Frank, Fitz is across the street!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** I know that this is an incredibly short chapter. I had a longer chapter written but I just didn't like it as I was typing it. I have a few ideas in my head about what I want to happen next, but I want to hear some from you. Please let me know some ideas and I will get to work on the next chapter. Again, thank you for all of the reviews and I am so glad that people are actually reading what I'm writing. Please email your ideas to me at: 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

1

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for your reviews and ideas. It really helps me out. I know I left the last chapter off at a bad place, but I hope that this chapter will make up for that. Again, thanks a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy was already out of her seat.

"Nancy, wait!" Frank said, jumping out of his seat and following her. "You can't go after him alone!"

"Then come on!" she said, already at the door.

Joe threw money on the table and saw that people were looking at them strangely. He just gave them a polite smile and followed Frank and Nancy. They were stopped right outside the door.

Nancy scanned the street where she had seen Fitz. She pointed. "There he is!"

"He's got a pair, I'll give him that." Joe muttered.

"Police! Freeze!" Frank shouted pulling out his gun.

Fitz looked back at them and he locked eyes with Nancy. He gave her a chilling smile before he took off running.

"Nancy, call the police!" Frank said, starting to take off after Fitz.

"Frank, you _are _the police." Nancy said.

"Just do it, Nan." Frank said.

"No, Frank. You will _not _leave me out of this!" Nancy said, running after him.

"Don't argue! Do it before he gets away!" Frank said. He darted in front of traffic to go after Fitz.

Nancy looked after him, angry. She was starting to shake. _How dare he leave her out of this!_

Joe looked at Nancy apologetically. "I'm sorry, Nan."

"Just go after him, Joe." Nancy said tightly.

Joe took off after his brother. "Frank! Wait up!"

Frank didn't even look back at his brother. "He just cut a right into that alley!" he shouted.

Joe nodded and caught up with his brother. Frank put on a burst of speed. Fitz was just three yards ahead of him. Sensing that, Fitz shoved a large trash can in Frank's direction. Frank managed to avoid it at the last second. He heard Joe jump over it behind him.

"Mike Fitzgerald, I order you to stop!" Frank shouted. He drew up his gun and aimed and fired a shot. The bullet hit a brick wall near Fitz's head.

Frank sighed in frustration and holstered his gun. It wasn't helping him. He saw Fitz take a left and dart into another alley.

"Joe, try to cut him off!" Frank said to his brother.

"You got it!" Joe said, taking off in another alley.

Frank approached the alley, making as little noise as possible. He drew his gun back from its holder. He was hoping that Fitz would run towards him in order to avoid Joe. Frank darted a look all around the alley. Just as he was about to emerge from the end, a large board came towards him and hit him in the stomach. Frank hit the ground gasping for air and a shot rang out from his gun.

Joe froze when he heard the shot. He raced around the corner to see Fitz taking off and his brother lying on the ground, clutching his stomach.

Joe hesitated. What should he do? Go after Fitz or check on Frank? He chose his brother, which he knew he would regret later.

"Frank!" Joe said, stooping next to his brother.

"Go after him, Joe." Frank grunted.

Joe shook his head. "It's too late," he said, glancing down the alley. Fitz was nowhere in sight.

"No, you have to go after him for Nancy." Frank said.

"It's too late." Joe said. "I'm calling an ambulance."

Frank wanted to protest more, but Joe grabbed his cell phone and placed the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy was still fuming about Frank. She knew that he was protecting her, but he had never shut her out before. And it hurt her. Why should now be any different from any other situation they had been in?

But she was anxious, too. She had no idea what was going on and Frank and Joe had been gone for a while now. And that bothered her.

Nancy heard the sirens off in the distance. She had called them fifteen minutes ago. She stood on her tiptoes to see that an ambulance was approaching along with the police cars.

_That's weird, _she thought. _I didn't call for an ambulance._ She saw the ambulance turn down the street where Frank and Joe had run.

She felt her stomach lurch.

"Frank." She said softly.

Nancy took off down the alley.

_Oh, please let everything be okay, _she pleaded. She skidded to a stop behind the ambulance. She looked around the ambulance and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Frank leaning against a wall.

"Frank!" she exclaimed. She ran up to him and leaned down next to him. She grabbed his face in her hands and pushed his hair away. She felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He brushed a stray tear from her face. "What are you doing here, Nancy?" he asked weakly.

"You honestly thought I would stay back when I saw an ambulance racing down here?" he asked, some of her anger returning.

"Excuse me, miss." A paramedic was tapping her on the shoulder. "We need to get him to the hospital."

Nancy stood back and watched as the paramedic examined Frank. He and his partner loaded him onto a stretcher. She turned to see Joe talking to an officer a few feet away. Joe looked up at her and she made her way to him as he finished giving his statement.

"Joe, what happened?" Nancy asked.

"Frank and I were chasing Fitz. He hid and when Frank came around the corner, he hit him with a 2x4." Joe explained, running a hand through his hair.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you two go alone." Nancy said.

"And that could have been you, Nancy. Or he could have done worse. He wants to kill you, remember?" Joe said.

Nancy closed her eyes in frustration. "Where's Fitz?"

"It's my fault he got away. He hit Frank and I didn't go after him. I was too worried about Frank." Joe said, frustrated.

Nancy took a deep breath. She had to calm down. She couldn't blame Joe. She would have done the exact same thing.

"Come on." he said. "Let's get to the hospital and check on Frank."

Nancy nodded and let Joe lead her to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is taking so long?" Nancy asked, pacing the waiting room for the hundredth time.

"They have to check everything, Nancy." Joe said. "They'll let us know something as soon as they can."

"How can you be so calm?" Nancy asked. She sat down next to Joe. "I hate hospitals."

"Bad experience?" Joe asked, trying to get her mind off of Frank.

"Let's just say that every time I land in one, someone tries to kill me." Nancy said ruefully.

Joe nodded understandingly. "I hate them, too."

"And why do you hate them?" Nancy asked.

"Have you seen some of the nurses?" he asked. "I usually get the one female nurse in the hospital that looks like a man and goes by the name of 'Olga'."

Nancy laughed.

Joe smiled at her. "I knew I could get a laugh out of you if I tried."

Nancy leaned her head on Joe's shoulder. "I just wish that this nightmare would end."

"It will, Nancy." Joe said, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Miss Drew? Mr. Hardy?" A female doctor came out of the examination room.

"Is he okay?" Nancy asked, standing up again.

"He's going to be fine," the doctor said. "He has a couple of bruised ribs and some cuts and bruises. He was very lucky."

"So he can go home?" Nancy asked.

The doctor nodded. "Soon. We just want to watch him for a couple of hours. You can go see him if you would like."

"Thank you, Doctor." Joe said. He turned to Nancy. "I told you he would be fine."

Nancy smiled. "I know."

They walked into the exam room. Frank looked at them and smiled weakly.

"Hey." he said softly.

Nancy kissed him on the lips. "Hi."

Frank looked at Joe. "Come on, Joe. Where's my kiss from you?"

"Sorry, bro." Joe said. "All you get is a handshake."

Frank smiled as Joe shook his hand. He then saw the look of anger on Nancy's face and his smile quickly faded.

"I'm sorry, Nan." he said.

"You're sorry?" Nancy shook her head. "I don't know what I should be angrier at: You not letting me go with you or you letting Fitz hurt you."

"I didn't _let _Fitz hurt me. He surprised me." Frank said. "And if you had went with me, this could be you in this hospital bed."

"I already heard it from Joe. I don't need to hear the same thing from you. And that's beside the point." Nancy said. "You left me out, Frank. You have never done that before."

He saw the pained look in her eyes. He really had hurt her by leaving her out. And it hadn't helped his case any that he had gotten himself hurt. He was angry at himself. He should have been more alert and figured that Fitz would do something like that.

"All I can do is apologize, Nancy." Frank said. "And when I'm able to get out of this bed, grovel at your feet."

"No, I'm sorry, too. I know you were looking out for me." Nancy said. "And I should have a little sympathy for you. Especially with you in the hospital and all."

"I'll make it up to you." Frank said, taking her hand.

"Really?" Nancy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just name the price." Frank said.

Nancy gave him a mischievous smile.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

1XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: You know the drill...I'm tired of typing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike Fitzgerald was angry at himself. He knew it was stupid for him to go out in public, especially a small town like River Heights. Now, everyone was looking for him. Which meant that he needed to leave.

_But there were a couple of bright sides, _he thought to himself. He got to see Nancy and he got to hurt her fiancé. That was the best part of all.

_Frank was so determined to get me, to end the nightmare for his true love, _Fitz thought. _But he had better use better judgement than that next time._

_But I can make it all end for Nancy, too, _Fitz smiled as he got into his Jeep

_Just not the way that they wanted it to end._

Fitz started his Jeep and began the drive back to Chicago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Two Days Later..._**

****"Are you sure that you have to leave, honey?" Carson asked his daughter.

"I really need to get back to work." Nancy said. "Besides, Fitz hasn't showed up or tried anything for two days. Frank thinks he may have went back to Chicago."

"But you have no proof that he went back to Chicago. You're just guessing." Carson said.

"True. But we have no poof that he is still here, either." Nancy said.

"I would feel a lot better if you would just stay in River Heights." Carson argued.

"Dad, I can't. I already told you that I wouldn't do that." Nancy said.

Carson stared at Nancy for a moment and finally sighed. "Just call me as soon as you get back home."

"I will." Nancy hugged her father and gave him a kiss.

Carson turned to Frank and Joe. "You keep your eye on Nancy and let me know if anything happens."

"We will, Mr. Drew." Frank said, shaking his hand.

"And you be careful, Frank. "Carson said. "I don't think my daughter can take it if you end up in the hospital again."

Frank put his hand on his ribs and gave Carson a rueful smile. "Believe me, I have no intention of doing that again."

"You watch out for your brother, Joe." Carson said.

Joe smiled at his brother. "I will, Mr. Drew. I have to keep him in tip-top shape if he plans on marrying Nancy in a couple of weeks."

Nancy smiled at her father. "Just think, Dad. The next time we're in town, you'll be walking me down the aisle."

Carson smiled back at her. "I love you, honey."

"I love you, too, Dad." Nancy said and gave him another hug.

Hannah came out the door with a basket. "I can't let you leave without some goodies." she said.

Nancy smiled at Hannah and gave her a big hug. "You always know how to take care of me, Hannah."

Joe took the basket from Hannah and peeked inside. "Thanks, Hannah."

"We better hit the road before Joe takes care of that basket." Frank said.

They said their good-byes and they were soon on their way back to Chicago. They rode in silence for about thirty minutes before Nancy spoke up.

"What if we're wrong?" she asked.

"We're not." Frank said.

"But what if we are? I mean, what if this is what he wanted us to think and we're going back to Chicago when we should be staying in River Heights?" Nancy asked.

"He wouldn't stay in River Heights." Joe said from the backseat. "Everyone was looking for him. They had his picture posted in every newspaper and every store window in River Heights."

"I know." Nancy said. "I'm just playing the 'what if' game."

"Well, stop." Frank said. "It will only drive you crazy."

Nancy nodded and they drove the rest of the way in silence. But she still couldn't help thinking _what if?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got back to the apartment, Nancy checked the messages on their answering machine. Two were from Ashley just checking in, one was from Frank's boss, and another was from Andy, who was checking in for Ashley.

"Hey, Frank! Call the station." she said. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Does anyone want something to eat?" Joe asked.

"How can you eat?" Nancy asked. "You ate a third of that basket on the way here."

"Hey, I'm still growing." Joe said. "So, Chinese?"

"Sure." Nancy said. "Just try to save some for us on your way back with it."

She heard Joe chuckle as she closed the door to the bathroom.

When she emerged from the shower fifteen minutes later, she saw that Frank was on the phone. Five minutes later, Joe walked in the door with the food.

"So what did he want?" Nancy asked when Frank finally hung up the phone.

"He wanted to know what was going on in the investigation and then gripe at me for getting myself hurt." Frank explained.

Nancy brought three sodas into the living room. "Was he mad at you?"

"Nah, not really." Frank said as he helped himself to some lo-mein noodles. "He just wants to be kept in the loop."

"Well, I need to get over to the office as soon as I'm done eating." Nancy said. "I'm pretty sure that Ashley's ready to ring my neck."

"I need to get to station and do some paperwork. I'm starting to let it get behind." Frank said.

"And I guess that leaves me to my own devices." Joe said.

"You could always go with Nancy." Frank said.

Nancy sent him a warning look.

"Or not." Frank said and put a bite of chicken in his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fitz stared up at the _Chicago Tribune _offices and smiled. He knew that Nancy was back in town. He had watched her go to her apartment along with the brothers.

And if he knew her, and he did, she would be coming to the office today.

He had finally made up his mind. It couldn't wait any longer. It had to be tonight.

But there was still one thing that he needed to do first.

He whistled a tune as he walked into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. As usual, leave your reviews for me because I love to read them. Any kind of criticism is welcome.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

1XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: You know the drill...I'm tired of typing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Nancy walked into the _Tribune _offices, she was on her cell phone arguing with Frank. He had called her as soon as she had gotten into her car. She should have known he wouldn't be satisfied with her coming to work alone. He had let the discussion drop to easily.

"Frank, I don't want Joe to hang out around here. I have a lot to do and I can't have him following me all day." Nancy said. She signed in and walked over to the elevators. She pushed the "UP" button and waited for the doors to open.

"Fine, I won't make Joe come up and babysit you, but I will have an officer posted on your floor and in the lobby." Frank said.

"We don't need one in the lobby. That's what we have a security guard down there for." Nancy said as she stepped into the elevator.

"So does that mean I can send one to your floor?" Frank asked.

Nancy sighed in resignation. "You're not going to let me off of this phone until I say yes. But just so you know, I could argue about this with you all day. I just don't want to pay an outrageous bill for it."

"He'll be there in an hour." Frank said.

"Fine." Nancy said and hung up the phone. She stepped off of the elevator and walked to her office.

When she got over to her desk, she saw that there were a pile of pink phone messages. She thumbed through them, to see that most of them were story ideas that people wanted to pitch to her. She put them to the side and turned on her computer. She then picked up her phone and called her dad, only to have the answering machine pick up. She left a brief message, telling him that they had arrived in Chicago safe and sound and that she would talk to him later.

She then grabbed her coffee cup and walked into the employee lounge to grab some coffee. She exchanged small talk with a few people that were in there and then made her way to Ashley's office.

"Hey, Anna." Nancy said to Ashley's secretary.

"Hey, Nancy. When did you get back?" she asked.

"A couple of hours go." Nancy said, taking a sip of her coffee. "Is Ashley in?"

"She just went out for a lunch appointment." Anna said. "She said it could take a couple of hours."

"Well, just let her know I'm back when she gets back of if she calls. I plan on being here for a few hours." Nancy said. "Oh, and by the way, not to alarm you or anything, but my fiancé, Frank, is going to have a officer posted on this floor."

"I don't see why that would be a problem. Ashley told me what was going on." Anna said.

"Thanks." Nancy said. She started to walk away, but she stopped when a thought hit her. "Hey, Anna. Is Andy in today?"

Anna nodded. "He was here earlier, but he left. He said something came up."

"Thanks again." Nancy said. She went back into her office, thinking. Frank had suspected Andy when he had first met him, but Nancy had quickly dismissed the idea. She didn't know what had made her think of him all of a sudden.

But what if she had been wrong about Andy?

Andy was never really around, and that seemed strange about an intern. And if her was around, he was always around her.

He couldn't be Fitz...or could he?

Nancy picked up her phone and dialed Anna. "It's Nancy. Sorry to bother you again, but has Andy been in the last couple of days?"

"Yeah. Ashley's had him running around like crazy." Anna said.

"Oh, okay." Nancy said, trying to hide her disappointment. She hung up the phone and sighed.

She had thought that she was onto something. She shrugged and turned her attention to her computer. She looked up when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hi." A man said. "I'm Ethan Thomas. Frank sent me over to watch over things. I just wanted to let you know that I was here."

"Nice to meet you." Nancy said. "And thank you."

Ethan smiled at her. "No problem at all."

He left her office and Nancy stared after him.

She just hoped Frank was happy now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank Hardy rubbed his tired eyes. He looked at his watch to see that it was going on seven o'clock. _Man, no wonder, _he thought. He had been doing paperwork for the last four hours.

But at least now he could say that he was caught up.

His phone rang on his desk. He looked at it and sighed. He really didn't want to answer it, but he grabbed it anyway. It could be Nancy wanting to chew him out again.

"Hardy." He said.

"You're too late, Frank." Fitz said.

Frank clutched the phone tightly until his knuckles turned white. "What?"

"I have her." Fitz said. "You didn't protect her well enough."

Frank felt his heart stop. _This can't be true, _he thought. _There's no way he got through Thomas. Especially with a lot of people still there._

"But, I'm feeling really nice today and I want to give you a chance to save her." Fitz said.

"Where is she?" Frank asked.

"We're at the old movie theater on Walnut. I will allow you to bring your brother, but no other backup. If I see any police with you, she will be dead before you even have a chance to get to her. Understand?" Fitz asked.

"Yes." Frank said.

"I'm waiting." Fitz said and hung up.

Frank grabbed his cell phone on his way out the door.

"Joe, I'm picking you up. Be ready now." Frank said and hung up before Joe could day anything.

_God, let Fitz be lying. He can't have her._

Frank jumped in his car and sped towards his apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have a bad feeling about this, Frank." Joe said as Frank drove to the theater.

"Me, too." Frank said. "But we can't take any chances."

"Why would he call you and gladly give his location up?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, Joe." Frank said, running through a red light. "And I really don't care."

"It just doesn't seem right." Joe said.

Frank ignored him and turned onto Walnut. Thing was, he was thinking the same thing that Joe was.

He pulled up to the theater and pulled out his gun. He and Joe then made their way to the front of the theater to find the doors were locked with chains and padlocks. Joe then jerked his head to the side of the building and Frank nodded.

They made their way to the side of the building and Frank tried to door to find that it was unlocked. He slowly opened the door and he and Joe turned on their flashlights.

They walked inside the theater and were greeted by silence. They shined their flashlights and made their way into one of the auditoriums.

"Hello?" Frank called into the darkness.

"I don't hear anything." Joe said softly.

"Yeah, me–"Frank began, but stopped. He though he had heard something off to his right.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Joe.

"Hear what?" Joe asked, straining to hear anything.

"Just wait." Frank said. They listened and heard the noise again. "There!"

"It sounds like a person." Joe said.

Frank walked towards the right, Joe right behind him.

"Hello?" he called again.

He kept walking as he heard the muffled voice growing a little bit louder. He shined his flashlight and saw that there was a door directly in front of him.

"Joe!" he whispered. "Over here!"

Frank tried to door and found it locked.

"Is someone in there?" Joe asked.

"I think so" Frank said. "I'm going to break the door open."

He put away his gun and handed Joe his flashlight. He then took a step back and rammed his shoulder into the door. He felt it give a little. He stepped back and did it again. This time he heard the door crack. He stepped back and did it a third time. This time the door flew open.

Joe handed Frank his flashlight and they shined it into the room. In the middle of the room, they found someone tied to a chair.

"It's not Nancy." Joe said.

Frank sighed in frustration. Fitz had played them. He went over to the woman and pulled the gag out of her mouth. It was only then that he recognized her. She was Nancy's editor, Ashley Morgan.

"Ashley, what happened?" Frank asked. "Where's Fitz?"

Ashley looked at him confused. "Who?"

"Mike Fitzgerald. He did this to you didn't he?" Frank asked as Joe untied her.

Ashley shook her head. "No. It wasn't him. I don't even know who that is."

Now it was Frank's turn to be confused. "I don't understand."

"It was our new intern–Andy Roberts." Ashley said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy was starting to get a headache now. She had been staring at her computer screen and returning phone messages ever since she had gotten to her desk. But at least she had finally figured out why she hated to leave town.

She reached into her desk and pulled out her bottle of ibuprofen. She got two of them and then grabbed her coffee mug. She happened to glance at her clock above the door and saw that it was six-thirty. That meant that she would be alone in the building now. Well, except for the police officer that Frank sent to watch over her.

As she walked to the employees' lounge, she could see Ashley's office. She realized that she still hadn't heard from Ashley. She had called Anna several times in the last few hours, but she had said that Ashley still hadn't called. And that was not like Ashley.

Nancy poured herself a cup of coffee and then took her ibuprofen. As she walked back out into the hall, she waved at Officer Thomas. He smiled and waved back. She then went back into her office to continue working.

She was answering an email, when she thought she heard a noise from the hallway. She stopped typing for a few seconds to listen for the noise again, but she heard nothing. Frowning, she began typing again until she heard a _thump._

"Hello?' she called, waiting for an answer.

She didn't get one. Funny, Officer Thomas should have answered her.

Instead all of the lights went out in the building. The only sound Nancy could hear was the pounding of her own heart.

She was about to pick up her phone when someone appeared in her doorway.

"What's wrong, Nancy? You look like you've seen a ghost." The voice said.

Nancy's heart leapt in her throat when the figure stepped further into her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **Again, a bad place for me to leave it, I know. But it only keeps you wanting more...Please review and let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

1XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: You know the drill...I'm tired of typing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy put a hand to her chest when she saw who it was.

"Andy!" Nancy gave a nervous laugh. "You scared me half to death!"

Andy smiled at her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. What are you doing here in the dark anyway?"

"Oh, the lights just went out. I was working. I was actually about to go see what the problem was." Nancy said.

"Do you always work this late?" he asked, tracing her doorframe with his finger.

Nancy shook her head. "No, but I had a good bit of work to catch up on."

She reached into one of her drawers and pulled out a flashlight. She turned it on to make sure that it worked.

She then looked at Andy curiously. "You didn't just hear anything, did you?"

"No, why?" Andy asked, stepping back to let her out of the office.

"I thought I heard something a couple of minutes ago. It could have been you or just my imagination playing games with me." Nancy said.

Nancy stepped out of her office and began to make her way out into the bullpen. She shined her flashlight everywhere, keeping a look out for anything. The building had an almost eerie feel to it now.

"Officer Thomas?" she called into the darkness. She shined her flashlight all around, but saw nothing.

"Who are you calling for?" Andy asked.

"An officer that the police sent over." Nancy said, not wanting to tell him much.

"Because of that killer that's after you?" He asked.

"Yeah." Nancy said absently. She thought she had just seen something on the floor by the emergency exit.

Nancy crept closer and her breath caught in her throat when she saw that it was a person. She looked beside the body to see blood everywhere. She leaned forward to see that the person was Officer Thomas–and his throat had been slit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank Hardy was still confused. He could have sworn that Fitz was the one behind Ashley's disappearance. But she had said that it was the new intern, Andy.

Ashley's voice broke into his thoughts. "Where's Nancy?" she asked.

"What?" Frank asked, finally turning his attention back to her. She was rubbing her sore wrists.

"Where is Nancy? Is she with you?" Ashley asked.

Frank didn't like the fear in her voice. "She's at the _Tribune _offices. She's fine. There's a policeman watching over her."

"Tell us what happened to you." Joe said.

Ashley seemed to finally notice him. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Joe Hardy–Frank's brother." Joe said. "So, what happened to you?"

Frank studied Ashley as she talked.

Ashley let out a tired breath. "I had a lunch appointment today. I went to it and it lasted for about an hour and a half. After that I hailed a taxi, and the next thing I know, I'm tied to a chair. It was a few minutes later when the door opened, and I recognized Andy. I thought that he was there to help me."

"But he's the one who kidnaped you." Joe said.

Ashley nodded. "He then sat down and told me everything. He told me about the murders and about why he was doing it. He said it was all because of Nancy. He said that's why he became Andy. He wanted to be by her at all times."

Frank was starting to get freaked by everything Ashley was telling them. "Why did you ask if Nancy was with us?"

"He said that I was a diversion." Ashley said. "He said he had to get her."

"Are you sure?" Frank asked, a felling of dread coming over him.

Ashley nodded again. "He said that he was going to get her. That tonight was the night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All Nancy could do was stare at Ethan Thomas's body. She finally found her voice after two minutes of trying to talk.

"Andy, we need to call the police," she said shakily. She wished to God she could turn her head away.

She didn't hear Andy walk away.

"Andy, did you hear me? We need to call the police." she said again.

"No, we don't." Andy said softly.

"Of course we do. A man has been murdered." Nancy said.

"I know that. But we don't need to call the police." Andy said. He grabbed her from behind.

Nancy struggled in his grasp. "Andy, what are you doing?"

Andy tightened his grasp and leaned down so he could whisper in her ear. "We don't need to call the police because _I _killed him."

"What?" Nancy asked in a shocked voice. "Why would you do that?"

"Because we need to be alone." Andy said. He grabbed her hands and jerked them behind her back. He then wrapped a phone cord around them. Nancy let out a pained gasp as he jerked the cord tight one last time.

"Now, let's go somewhere we can talk." Andy said. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to her office. When they got in, he pushed her down roughly on her couch.

Nancy struggled with her bonds, but he had tied them tightly.

"I don't understand, Andy. Why are you doing this?" she asked desperately.

"You still haven't figured it out, have you, Nancy?" he asked.

"Figured what out?" she asked.

"Who I am." He said. "Tsk, tsk, tsk...I'm shocked. And you call yourself a great investigator."

He leaned closer to her. "Look into my eyes, Nancy. Tell me who I am."

Nancy's eyes widened in fear. She knew who she was looking at now. She was staring into the face of Mike Fitzgerald.

"I was right in front of you the whole time and you never knew." Fitz said. "You never suspected 'Intern Andy'."

"Why?" Nancy asked. "Why did you do it?"

"Why not?" Fitz asked. "I wanted to get you, Nancy. I wanted to see you hurt and scared. I had to keep an eye on you somehow. And I have to say, I think I've done a pretty good job."

Nancy watched as Fitz reached under his shirt and pulled a large hunting knife from its sheath. What she saw on it scared her. It was fresh blood. Officer Thomas's, she guessed.

Fitz smiled at her as he took a rag from his pocket and began to wipe the blood off of the blade.

"I used this knife to kill them all, you know." he said casually. "And I wiped their blood off each time."

Nancy watched him as he cleaned the knife with tender care. She was starting to feel sick.

He threw the rag he was using on her desk. He then stepped closer to her and put the blade up against her throat.

"But when I kill you, Nancy, "he said chillingly. "I'll never wash your blood off of it."Nancy cringed as the blade grazed her neck.

"Then do it." Nancy said through clenched teeth.

Fitz smiled at her again. "You would love for it to be quick, wouldn't you, Nancy?" he whispered.

"Why not?" Nancy asked. "You made it quick for the others. Why not me? You hate me, don't you?"

"Because I didn't care about the others. I killed them for fun and because I knew that I could." He reached out and caressed her face. Nancy recoiled from his touch.

"It was you who I wanted all along. But I knew that I had to be patient." Fitz said. "And I have to say, you were well worth the wait."

Nancy was starting to get scared, but she couldn't let him see it. She was trapped in a dark building alone with a deranged killer. She needed to get away from him. She wasn't going to let him kill her without a fight.

She waited until Fitz turned around and then kicked out at him with both feet. She connected with the back of his knees. He fell forward and hit his head on the corner of her desk. She knew he wasn't unconscious, just stunned.

Nancy didn't waste any time. She brought her bound hands under her legs and then brought them through where her hands would be in front of her. She knew that she had to get out of her office–fast.

She ran out into the main room that housed all of the cubicles. She ducked into one of the cubicles and began working on her hands. She tried moving her hands where it would loosen the cord, but it wouldn't budge. Just as she was going to go at the knots with her teeth, she heard Fitz moving around.

"That was a stupid move, Nancy." Fitz said.

Nancy carefully stuck her head out and saw him coming out of her office. He was holding his head where he had hit it. Even in the faint moonlight, Nancy could see blood streaming down his face. _Good, _she thought.

Nancy kicked off her heels. It was going to be hard to run with her hands tied, but she was willing to do whatever it took to stay alive. Nancy darted out of the cubicle she was hiding in and ran into another one.

"I hear you moving around, Nancy." Fitz said. "Do you think I won't find you? You forget, I know the layout of this building, too."

Nancy tried to keep her breath shallow, but that was hard when she knew that he was right.

"I bet you think Frank is going to come in and save the day. But he won't. I made sure of that." Fitz said.

"What did you do?" Nancy asked.

Fitz laughed. "I needed to keep him busy. He's looking for someone right now–Ashley. By the time he realizes it was a trick, it will be too late. The only thing he'll find is you dead."

Nancy looked on the desk beside her for any type of weapon she could use. She spied a sharp letter opener and picked it up with both hands. She then walked out of the cubicle into the aisle. Not paying attention, she didn't hear fitz behind her.

"Boo!" he said.

Nancy screamed and turned around. She brought the letter opener up with both hands. Just as she was about to plunge it into his chest he grabbed her hands in his and squeezed until she dropped it.

Nancy let out a cry of pain.

"That's not a weapon, Nancy." He said and pulled out his knife. "_This _is a weapon!"

Knowing what he wanted to do with that knife, Nancy stepped back and kicked the knife out of his grasp. She pushed him down again and took off running.

Nancy ran to the emergency exit and pushed the door open with all her might. She could hear Fitz running after her. Nancy took off down the staircase, but lost her footing when she was halfway down. She tumbled down the steps and fell at the bottom in a heap.

The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was Fitz slowly coming down the steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley's words still stuck with Frank.

_"Tonight was the night."_

"Joe, we have to get to Nancy." Frank said.

"I know." Joe said. "What about Ashley?"

"We take her with us. We can call the police from the _Tribune _offices. He could be there with her." Frank said.

"You said you had a guard on her." Joe said.

"After this little trick that he pulled, I'm thinking that isn't going to stop him." Frank said.

They jumped into his car and Frank tore off down the street, pulling out in front of traffic. A couple of people honked their horns at him, but he didn't care. He also didn't care how many laws he broke getting there. He had to get to Nancy.

Before it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Nancy regained consciousness, she saw that she was back in her office, this time tied to a chair. Her head was killing her and she could barely concentrate.

"You're lucky you didn't get hurt, Nancy." Fitz said. "Don't you know that a tumble down the stairs can kill you?"

His chuckle sent chills down her spine.

"Not feeling too talkative, huh?" he asked. Nancy saw that he was still holding onto his knife.

Nancy looked up at him. "What did you do to Ashley?"

"Oh, so you do want to talk." Fitz said. "Okay. I didn't kill her, if that's what you mean. I just stashed her away somewhere and I sent lover-boy out to find her."

"Do you promise me you didn't hurt her?" Nancy asked.

"Scout's honor." he said holding up his right hand.

Nancy closed her eyes and sighed. "Thank God."

"You know what? I'm going to be famous when I kill you." Fitz said. "I imagine that you have a lot of people lining up, wanting revenge on you. But I will actually be the one who gets to kill you." Fitz said.

Nancy sent him another look.

"And you'll still manage to get on the front page." Fitz said. "I can see the headline now: 'Reporter Killed in _Tribune _Offices.'"

He leaned in so that he was inched from her face. "Too bad your last headline will be about you death."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank pulled into the _Tribune _parking lot in ten minutes flat. Record time considering the theater was twenty minutes away.

"Joe, you go in at the other door Ashley told you about. We have to take him by surprise." Frank said. He then turned his attention to Ashley. "Call the police and tell them to get here as fast as they can, but under no circumstances are they to enter the building until I give the okay."

Ashley nodded. "I got it. Just get in there and save Nancy."

Frank looked at her for a moment and gave a determined nod. He then took off inside.

He _was _going to save Nancy. Even if her had to give up his own life to do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know, I'm thinking out loud here, but I may go after your friends when I'm done with you. I haven't seen Bess in a while and her cousin isn't bad to look at either." Fitz said playing with his knife. "Just for kicks."

Nancy struggled in her chair. "No! You leave them out of this! You have me! I'm the one you wanted!"

Fitz smiled. "I knew that would get a reaction out of you."

Nancy's head perked up when she thought she heard her name being called.

"Nancy!"

"Frank!" she screamed.

Fitz ran up behind her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Scream again and I'll make sure he dies too. Understand?" Fitz whispered fiercely in her ear.

Nancy nodded.

Fitz cut the cord around her chest and pulled her up. Just then she heard the emergency door open and footsteps running in. Then the lights came back on.

Frank pulled out his gun. "Let her go, Fitz."

Fitz smiled at Frank. He kept the knife at Nancy's throat. "I don't think so, Detective."

"Are you okay, Nancy?" Frank asked.

Nancy nodded, but it was hard with the blade pressing into her throat.

"Frank asked you a question, Nancy. The least you can do is answer him." Fitz said and dug the tip of the knife into her neck.

Nancy inhaled sharply. "I'm fine."

Frank sent Fitz a look of pure hatred.

"Where's your brother, Frank?" Fitz asked. "I'd hate for him to miss the big finale."

"He's with Ashley." Frank said.

"Is she okay?" Nancy asked.

"She's fine." Frank said. "Don't worry about her."

Frank spied movement behind Fitz and Nancy and quickly diverted his eyes to see Joe give him a thumbs-up.

"You know you won't get out of here alive." Frank said.

"Probably not. But at least she will be dead." Fitz said. "Now, put down you gun."

"No way." Frank said.

"No?" Fitz asked. He tightened his hold on Nancy. "Do I need to show you I'm serious?"

"All right." Frank said. He put down his gun and raised his hands. He then sent Joe a look and Joe got the hint.

He launched himself at Fitz and tackled him to the ground. He loosened his hold on Nancy and she quickly scooted out of the way. Frank picked his gun up off the floor and aimed at Fitz again.

Joe landed a punch on Fitz's jaw and Fitz landed one of his own. Joe went flying back and fell to the ground, hard.

"Where do you think you're going, Nancy?" Fitz asked. He picked up his knife and approached her.

He raised the knife up with both hands when three shots rang out, hitting Fitz in the chest. Nancy could only look on in horror. Fitz looked at her and smiled.

"It looks like you won, Nancy." he said. He then fell forward on top of her.

"Nancy!" she heard Frank say. He pulled Fitz off of her and grabbed her up in a huge hug.

"It's okay, baby." he whispered, kissing her in the forehead. "It's all over now. He can't hurt you anymore."

Frank looked over and Joe for confirmation and Joe nodded. Joe then took Fitz's knife and cut the cord around Nancy's wrists. She threw her arms around Frank and held him tightly.

_God, I was so close from losing this, _she thought.

She then felt the tears come and she cried into his chest when that realization hit her.

Joe left them alone and went outside to get the police and paramedics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **So, what did you think??? Did you like it? Let me know. I know there will be one more chapter in this story, just to wrap up everything. I know a lot of you want the wedding I have been promising in this story, and believe me, I plan on giving it to you. It will be in another story called _Today I Marry My Best Friend. _I will get started on it as soon as this one is wrapped up!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

1Disclaimer: You know the drill...I'm tired of typing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later, Nancy was sitting in the cab of the ambulance. The paramedics kept insisting that she got to the hospital in case she had head trauma, but she refused. She promised she would go if she started to feel bad. Frank held her hand as the medics cleaned and bandaged the cuts on her neck and checked her head where she had hit it.

After clearing her of any serious injuries, they finally let her go, but told her to get plenty of rest.

"So, how do you feel?" Frank asked, helping her out of the ambulance.

Nancy gave a heavy sigh. "Grateful." Then she let out a big yawn. "Exhausted."

Frank smiled lovingly at her. "Don't worry, baby." he said. "We'll get you home soon enough. And ten you can sleep as long as you would like."

"Sounds heavenly." Nancy said, smiling. "Too bad it won't happen."

"Why not?" Frank asked.

"Because I have to get to work on my story for the paper." Nancy explained.

"You can't have someone else do that?" Frank asked.

"I don't want to tell it to anyone else. I want to write it myself while everything is fresh in my mind." Nancy said.

Frank smiled at her. "Glad to see you're still the same."

Joe walked up to them. "They say that we can go. They're getting everything wrapped up. They said they'll call us if they need anything else from us."

"Great." Nancy said.

Just then the morgue attendants rolled out Fitz's body on a stretcher. Nancy watched as they loaded him into the coroner's van.

"Come on, Nan." Frank said, guiding her to their car. Nancy started to walk away with him, but watched as the attendants close to doors to the van.

It was just as she felt at that very moment. The doors had been closed on this nightmare.

Nancy smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling at?" Frank asked.

Nancy looked up at him. "What do you say we get married in a month..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **Well, folks, that's all she wrote. I hoped you enjoyed the story as a whole. Please leave overall reviews and give me your honest opinions. Like I said, I will get started on the wedding soon for all of you Frank/Nancy (Francy) lovers. Until next time...


End file.
